Espíritus afines
by Lunnaris Elentari
Summary: Glorfindel/OC Una chica de nuestro mundo cae en la Tierra Media y allí encuetra algo más de lo que esperaba. No es el típico Mary Sue.
1. Del monte al monte

Los personajes, lugares y demas no me pertenecen, son de Tolkien. Ruego a todos me disculpen por intentar un fic de El Señor de los Anillos, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Glorfindel es un personaje que me encanta y no hay muchos fics romance sobre el en español, salvo los slash, de modo que escribiré algo nuevo. Este capítulo se le dedico a Ephira. No se cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, pues tengo exámenes.

También me gustaría pedir disculpas a mis lectores de Encuentros prohibidos en la noche, de Harry Potter. Lo siento, pero en estos momentos no me siento inspirada para continuar, sin embargo creo que escribir este fic me ayudará a retomar la costumbre. Gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia. Y Marbard, el próximo capítulo del GinTonic va por tí.

_Lo escrito en cursiva son los pensamientos internos de la protagonista._

Capítulo 1: Del monte al monte.

-¿Y ahora dónde demonios encaja este hierro? - preguntó desesperada una muchacha que intentaba acampar en el monte.

Llevaba casi una hora intentando montar una tienda de campaña bastante antigua, pero no había manera. Las piezas y la lona se resistían a colocarse en su lugar correcto y ella estaba empezando a enfadarse, y además a eso había que sumar el hecho de que sus amigos la habían hecho el avión y no se habían dignado a hacer acto de presencia para ayudar un poco.

-Esta noche estos listos duermen a la intemperie... -bufó ella.

Habían organizado una acampada que se suponía debía ser perfecta. Para ello habían elegido una zona más o menos boscosa pero cercana a los límites del pequeño pueblo donde vivían. Con la excusa de comprar bebidas y comida, dejaron a la chica sóla en el bosque peleando con la tienda. Ya podía imaginarse a los demás tranquilamente bebiendo por el camino mientras que ella se lo curraba todo.

-A la mierda -dijo finalmente, soltando una barra con bastante brusquedad.

Se fué hacia su coche y sacó la mochila, definitivamente un paseo la sentaría genial, en medio de la naturaleza sentía que estaba en su territorio. Siempre la gustaron esos parajes perdidos que se pueden encontrar en el rincón más inesparado, un sitio donde, por ejemplo, el agua del río baja haciéndo ligeros remolinos y salpicando los juncos de las orillas... pequeños lugares que guardaban una magia especial para ella.

Caminó hasta uno de sus lugares favoritos, desde allí había contemplado sus mejores puestas de sol. El atardecer... que gran momento, todos los aromas se mezclan frescos y vivos, intensos y el sol se duerme y antes de irse a la cama besa nuestra piel con sus ultimos rayos, nos baña con una luz tibia y brillante, rodeados de semejante halo, nos sentimos misteriosos.

Un momento se quedó contemplando la escena, la cabeza girada en torno al sol mientras ella dirigía sus piernas en dirección contraria. De repente tropezó y cayó al suelo rodando. Fue una caída algo aparatosa, se golpeó con algunas piedas mientras rodaba por el suelo a la vez que se cubría la cabeza con las manos. Cuando se levantó no pudo por menos que despoticar:

-Eso me pasa por no mirar por donde voy... joder, que los vaqueros estaban casi nuevos...

Miró a su alrededor para reorientarse pero lo que vió la dejó impactada. Seguía estando en un bosque, seguía escuchando el sonido claro de un río, seguia oliendo a espliego, romero y otros aromas similares... pero la topografía le era completamente desconocida. Escudrinó a su alrededor y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

_No puede ser que me me haya dado un golpe tan fuerte como para tener la realidad distorsionada..._

Se movió un poco del lugar en el que se había levantado y volvió a mirar el paisaje nuevo que ahora la rodeaba. Francamente estaba perdida, la caída en teoría tendría que haber sido sólo de unos metros ¿no? Atónita, no sabía que hacer y solo se la ocurrió gritar:

-¿Holaaaa?

Como nadie respondió, volvió a intentarlo:

-Eooooo ¿alguien me escucha?

Por un momento se había hecho ilusiones y había esperado que cualquiera de sus colegas contestara. Bien, estaba perdida, no, estaba muy perdida... Su pueblo estaba a la vista del lugar que habían elegido para la funesta acampada, no podía ser que de repente las encinas hubiesen sido suplantadas por otro tipo de árboles más fondosos y que en muchos kilometros no se apreciara nada más que bosque salvaje.

-Vale, no ponerse nerviosos aún... -musitó ella que hablaba consigo misma para intentar tranquilizarse- ... ahora sacare el móvil, llamare a la peña y todo arreglado.

Abrió su mochila y efectivamente su teléfono móvil estaba alli, suspiró alividada de no haberle dajado olvidado en el coche. Con una sonrisa alegre y nerviosa en la cara, buscó el número de Bea, su mejor amiga, y llamó; pero para su total consternación el teléfono emitió unos pitidos muy desagradables... si, ese tipo de pitidos que te indican que no tienes cobertura.

-¡¿Cómo que no hay cobertura?! -gruñó perdiendo la paciencia- Aquí SIEMPRE hay cobertura... con todo lo que me saja la compañía telefónica y para una vez que me pierdo me salen con que no hay cobertura... serán...

Intentó el marcado de emergencia, pero nada, más de lo mismo... No sabía dónde estaba, no podía llamar, sólo contaba con una chocolatina y una botella de bebida energética que traía en su mochila y lo peor... donde quiera que estuviese no parecía haber nadie.

Descargó toda su rabia dandole una patada a una piedra, lo cual no fué buena idea porque se hizo bastate daño.

_Desde luego dándole patadas a las piedras no voy salir de aquí._

En aquel momento quería llorar, se sentía totalmente desamparada, confusa e impotente. Pero tenía que sobreponerse, caminaría y caminaría hasta que diera con algo familiar. Donde quiera que estuviese no era posible que sólo hubiera campo, campo y más campo. Ahora lamentaba haber maldecido a la tienda de campaña porque la noche caía y empezaba a tener frío; se colocó la chaqueta blanca que llevaba anudada a la cintura y se decidió a andar. Lo mejor sería dirigirse hacia el río, pensó, pues así podria rellenar su botella en caso de que la bebida isótonica se terminara.

_¿No querías naturaleza en estado puro? Pues toma.. aquí hay para dar, tomar y reglar._

Apenas había andado un par de kilómetros cuando escucho un lejano ruido, parecían caballos acercándose, se alegró de escucharlos porque con suerte esos caballos traerían a alguien montado sobre ellos.

-Ehhhh... -comenzó a gritar- ... Estoy aquiiiiiiiiiiii....

Efectivamente los caballos traían a alguien sobre ellos, pues la muchacha adivinó dos siluetas humanas.

_Bien, estoy salvada._

Cuando los jinetes llegaron a su altura, detuvieron los caballos y se bajaron de sus monturas. Eran dos tipos idénticos, debían ser gemerlos sin duda, guapos, de pelo largo moreno y bastante altos.

-Disculpen... -preguntó ella con toda educación- ¿serían ustedes tan amabes de indicarme dónde estoy? Verán, es que reconozco que estoy un poco perdida...

Ambos chicos se miraron y uno de ellos contesto con una voz hermosa, casi musical:

-Muchacha, te encuentras el el Vado, dentro de los límites de los territorios de nuestro padre.

_Perfecto... me he topado con unos pueblerinos bastate atractivos que se toman muy en serio la vigilancia vecinal._

-Bien, señor, pero... verá... ¿A cuanta distancia queda el pueblo más cercano? -Esa era su única preocupación ahora, llegar a la civilización.

Ambos chicos volvieron a mirarse y el mismo de antes contestó:

-A dos millas de aquí, se encuenta la Última Casa Simple al Este del Mar, nuestro padre es el Señor de Imladris y nadie puede vagar por el Vado sin su permiso.

¿Imladris? ¿Pero eso no era Rivendel? Pues segun Tolkien si y ella había leído mucho y siempre se sintió fascinada por su literatura. Los chicos sin duda, estarían bromeando a pesar de los serios que parecían.

-Ya, claro -respondió ella- y detrás de Rivendel está Hogwarts ¿no?

Los gemelos se miraron de nuevo con el desconcierto grabado en sus caras. Ella se fijó en que el atuendo que llevaban no era normal para nada, ropa ligera y sin embargo elegante; pero lo que más la asombró fueron las orejas: ¡Eran picudas! Vaya, estaba claro que se habían currado mucho los disfraces de elfo, por eso venían a caballo en vez de en un Todoterreno...

_No me lo puedo creer, perdida aquí y lo único que me encuentro es este par de frikis... y luego decían de mi, a su lado soy una aficcionada..._

-¿Cual es tu nombre muchacha? -preguntó el que no había hablado todavía.

-Lunnaris -respondió ella.

Era mentira, pero cada vez que algún tio raro la preguntaba siempre contestaba con su pseudónimo, nunca con su verdadero nombre. Y esos dos eran raros de narices.

-Bien Lunnaris -continuó él- no puedes caminar por estos territorios sin permino de Lord Elrond.

_Joer, está pesadito con el rollo... Que yo sólo quiero irme a casaaaaa...._

_-_Mira chaval -se sublevó ella- yo camino por donde me da la gana porque este es un país libre ¿sabes? y si tu papi no quiere que entren es sus tierras pues que ponga alambradas... así es la ley y si no te gusta ve y te quejas al parlamento.

-¿País libre? ¿Parlamento? -Preguntó con bastante confusión uno de ellos.

-Si, España, pais libre... Parlamento, políticos.. -dijo ella lacónicamente.

-¿A que te refieres exactámente cuando dices España? -interrogó un gemelo.

-¿Es que no sabes ni dónde vives? - ironizó Lunnaris.

-Si, claro que sí -contestó altivo- En la Tierra Media.

-Perdona un momento -intentó razonar la muchacha- ¿Has dicho la Tierra Media? Y Ahora me dirás que eres un elfo de verdad y que tu padre tiene grandes poderes curativos. ¡Ja!

Los dos gemelos se pusieron a hablar en una lengua desconocida para Lunnaris, sonaba melodiosa y hubiera disfrutado más de su sonido si no fuera porque se estaba dando plena cuenta de que se estaban comunicando en lengua élfica.

_O estos dos estan tan obsesionados con el Señor de los Anillos que han aprendido élfico... o cabe la remotísima posibilidad de que ... Nahh, se me está yendo el tarro, por la caída y eso..._

-Eres una humana extraña -observó uno de ellos.

_Pues anda que tu..._

-Tenemos la sospecha de que podrías ser un espía al servicio de los poderes oscuros. Te llevaremos a nuestro padre -sentenció el gemelo belicoso.

_Ni de coña._

-No pienso ir a ningún sitio con vosotros -rebatió ella.

-Lo haras por las buenas -dijo el gemelo "amable".

-O por las malas -añadió el gemelo agresivo sacando una espada "de verdad" del cinturón.

Ella se lo pensó, no era bueno cabrear a dos tipos que estaban mal de la azotea de por sí, lo mejor sería acompañarlos e ir a ver a su padre, con suerte, lo de estos dos podría no ser genético.

-Está bien -accedió- Pero no montaré con él -añadió señalando al gemelo chungo.

Cuando habían cabalgado unos minutos, apareció ante los ojos de Lunnaris una casa (si se la podía llamar así), preciosa. Arboles por doquier, fuentes refrescantes, aromas de flores flagantes, maderas finamente trabajadas... Y la sensación de sentirse a salvo, como reconfortado. El corazón de la muchacha ahora descansaba tranquilo.

El que se suponía es padre se los gemelos se adelantó diciendo:

-Mae govanen.

-Mae govanen, Ada -respondieron ambos a la vez.

Después se pusieron a hablar en lengua élfica y como ella no entendiá nada, se limitó a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de lugar. El caso es que tendría que estar nerviosa pero no lo estaba. Sólo cuando el "elfo nuevo" la habló, pudo sentir otra vez la sensación de intranquilidad, pero no porque no se sintiera a salvo, si no porque empezaba a creer que de verdad estaba en la Tierra Media.

-Lunnaris, forastera, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí sin ser detectada?

El "nuevo" tenía también orejas picudas, hablaba con una voz que encerraba siglos de sabiduría, iba vestido a la usanza élfica, el mismo tipo de ropa que tantas veces había visto en las peliculas... Y en su mano, Vilya, el anillo de Aire. No, casi definitivamente eso no era una broma y aquella gente no estaba loca. Aunque en aquellos momentos ella hubiera querido que así fuese.

-Me caí... - respondió ella con total sinceridad aunque la respuesta había sonado bastante ridícula.

Fin del capítulo.

Todos los reviews son bienvenidos.


	2. Rivendel

Capítulo 2: Rivendel

Evidentemente, aquella no era la respuesta que esperaban de modo que Lunnaris añadió inmediatamente:

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre eso; pero antes que nada...¿Cuál es su nombre?

_Por favor que me diga que se llama Anacleto Gutierrez o Manuel Hernando o Fidel Castro mismo pero que no me diga..._

_-_Mi nombre es Elrond, soy el Señor de Rivendel, -se presento el elfo- ellos dos son Elladan y Elrohir, mis hijos.

_Joder._

-Bien... estoooo... definitivamente tenemos que hablar. ¿Sería posible hacerlo en algún lugar indicado para ello? -preguntó cortesmente la chica, sin dejar de pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

-Desde luego -afirmo el elfo con calma pero sin abandonar la actitud precavida- Sigueme.

Ella fué tras Elrond, mietras los dos elfos gemelos se ocupaban de los caballos. Según se iban adentrando en la casa, Lunnaris no dejaba de asombrase por el mágnifico decorado: extrañas enredaderas trepaban por columnas de marmol, cortinas translúcidas y suaves cubrian a veces los grandes ventanales, maderas finas y ornamentadas en todas las estructuras de los diferentes habitáculos... parecía que en vez de en la Tierra Media, había caído en el paraíso.

Llegaron a una terraza semicircular, amplia y resguardada. Al lado de la balustrada de piedra, varios bancos con mullidos almohadones invitaban al descanso. Elrond se volvió hacia la extraña muchacha y dijo:

-Ten la amabidad de esperar aquí. Voy a llamar a mis consejeros.

-De acuerdo -sentenció ella sin mucho entusiasmo, pues ya intuía quienes eran esos consejeros y no sabía si tendría ánimos para aguantar a Erestor más de cinco minutos.

Cuando el elfo abandonó la estancia, Lunnaris se dirijió hacia la barandilla y contemplo las hermonas vistas. El río se veía desde allí, y también parte del valle, todo rodeado de árboles y sólo los sonidos propios de la naturaleza rompían ese armónico silencio. Las estrellas allí parecían mucho mas claras y brillantes que en cualquier otro lugar que hubiera visitado antes y además las constelaciones la eran desconocidas. De pronto, tomo conciencia de la realidad, no sabía como había pasado pero estaba en la Tierra Media, más concretamente en Rivendel, necesitaba con urgencia ver a Gandalf, sin duda era el más inteligente de todos y además era el único Ainu al que podía acudir en esos momentos. Por lo que Elrohir había hablado de poderes oscuros, Sauron todavía no había sido derrotado, de modo todo el asunto del anillo estaba por llegar; aunque pensó que igual si tenía suerte el concilio ya se habría reunido y por lo tanto no tendría que presenciarlo ni sería cosa suya que las cosas se cumplieran como Tolkien las narró, o quizá tenía más suerte aún y había llegado a principios de la Tercera Edad del Sol y el tema del anillo por tanto quedaría como algo alejado y remoto. De cualquier forma, pensó que lo mejor sería tener la boca cerrada y decir lo menos posible. Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando la llegada de tres personas la sobresaltó.

Lentamente se giró y quedó de frente a ellos. Elrond y sus dos consejeros. El medio elfo y Erestor (o al menos Lunnaris intuía que sería él) tenían un rosto intemporal, y cabellos oscuros. El otro, sin embargo, tenía el cabello dorado, hecho muy raro entre los Noldor y además, pese a los muchos años que debería tener su cara era joven y hermosa pero destilaba una especie de pétrea sabiduría. Los tres tenían ojos grises con una extraña pero bonita luminosidad, vestidos con trajes ligeros, de colores apagados sin embargo, pero ribeteados en plata y oro, a juzgar por el brillo que desprendian a la luz de las estrellas.

Los elfos recién llegados también se quedaron absortos contemplando a la extravagante muchacha. Medía aproximadamente metro sesenta, de figura más bien delgada pero esbelta, pelo largo de color rubio oscuro, ojos castaños y extrañas ropas; es normal que a ellos les parecieran extrañas pues llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros con rotos simulados, ni ajustados ni anchos, una camiseta de algodón azul ceñida y una chaqueta blanca; por calzado unas deportivas. Del hombro colgada, estaba su mochila amarilla.

Fue Elrond el que rompió el silencio:

-Lunnaris, toma asiento -dijo a la par que señalaba un banco.

Ella lo hizo, y ellos tres la imitaron sentándose todos en un banco contiguo al suyo.

-Lord Erestor y Lord Glorfindel -aclaró Elrond señalando a sus compañeros.

Lunnaris no se había equivocado en su intuición; pese a lo extraño de la situación se admiró por tener delante al que mató a un Balrog, Glorfindel, el valiente guerrero de Gondolin.

_Vaya, siempre quise conocerte, Glorfindel, cualquiera diría que soy una chica con suerte.... si no fuera por el hecho de que estoy atrapada en la Tierra Media._

-Saludos -dijo Lunnaris antes de comenzar con su explicación.

_Esto será difícil..._

_-_Antes de cualquier aclaración, Lord Elrond, le agradezco su hospitalidad. Bien, como seguramente han intuído, no soy de por aquí. Es más, ni siquiera soy de la Tierra Media.

Ya lo había soltado, ahora sólo tenía que convencerlos.

-Eso no es posible, muchacha -rebatió Erestor- eres de la raza de los Hombres, muy parecida a los hijos de la Casa de Hador. ¿Dondé naciste?

_¿En un hospital, quizás?_

-No nací en la Tierra Media -contestó ella- ni el el Reino Bendecido, no nací en Arda. No soy de aquí, de este mundo por decirlo de alguna manera y cuánto antes lo asumáis mejor para todos. Supongo que esto será una especie de planeta ¿no? Bien, pues yo vengo de otro planeta, para que me entendáis.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que vienes de algún lugar de entre las estrellas? -dudó Glorfindel.

_Si, como Superman, no te fastidia..._

-Por supuesto que no -respondió- de otro modo habríais visto mi nave espacial... quiero decir, mi trasporte. No vengo del espacio y no se como llegué aquí, sólo se que esta tierra es completamente diferente a la mía, de hecho, los elfos no existen en mi mundo, son criaturas fantásticas pero aquí por lo visto sois bien reales de modo que necesariamente este mundo no es el mío.

-Dices que vienes de otro mundo muy distinto -intervino Elrond como intentando introducir un poco de cordura a la situación- pero eso no es posible, no tengo constancia de que existan más mundos.

-Yo tampoco la tenía Lord Elrond -afirmó Lunnaris cansinamente- pero es así. Creo que más que mundos habría que llamarlos dimensiones. Según algunos de nuestros científicos, quiero decir, de nuestros sabios, existe la teoria de que varias dimensiones podrían convivir juntas en el mismo plano espacio-temporal, por encontrarse en longitudes de onda atómica distinta o algo así, no sé, no soy experta en el tema, pero nunca habían podido probar que eso fuera cierto... hasta ahora, claro; de modo que yo estaba tan feliz y tan contenta en mi dimensión y de repente me tropiezo y me encuento en la vuestra. La mejor explicación que se me ocurre para eso es que, para mi desgracia, tope con una grieta en el tejido interdimensional.

Los tres elfos miraban a Lunnaris como atontados. Erestor negaba con la cabeza, Elrond tenía la boca semi abierta y así permació, Glorfindel mantenía los ojos fijos en la muchacha con expresión asombrada. Estaba clarísimo que no habían entendido ni una palabra.

-Creo que tendré que explicarme mejor -dijo ella aprovechando el silencio- ¿saben ustedes a que me refiero cuando hablo de dimensiones ¿no? ¿Conocen el concepto de dimensión?

-Sí -respondieron los tres a la vez.

_Menos mal..._

-Pues supongamos que este mundo, entero, la Tierra Media, Valinor... pertenece a una sóla dimensión -comenzó de nuevo- los que aquí habitan en teoría no pueden salir fuera de los límites de Arda. Y ahora supongamos que mi mundo es otra dimensión totalmente distinta, donde no hay elfos ni ninguna otra criatura inteligente a parte de los hombres, y ni siquiera tenemos las mismas estrellas ¿Me siguen?

-Si -volvieron a repetir los tres.

-Bien, pues nuestras dimensiones conviven juntas de alguna forma, pero nadie puede saltar de una a otra, en teoría claro -prosiguió- pero imaginen ahora que la barrera invisible que separa esas dimensiones se rompe por alguna variación de algo, no se como se puede romper ni porque pero está claro que eso ha pasado porque estoy aqui... Bien, pues yo por pura y desafortunada casualidad tropece con una esa grieta en la barrera invisible y aquí estoy.

-Es una historia inverosímil, sólo un necio creería... -comenzó Erestor pero no pudo terminar porque Lunnaris le interrumpió.

-Lord Erestor, ¿había visto alguna vez en sus largos años de vida una indumentaria como la mía?

-Es extaña sin duda pero la idea de que vengas de otro mundo o dimensión es simplemente absurda -respondió el.

Lunnaris tuvo entnoces una idea, abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar objetos que claramente no podían ser fabricados en la Tierra Media.

-¿Ve esto? -le preguntó a Erestor enséñándole una botella de bebida isotónica- ¿Había visto alguna vez algo así? Es un tipo de bebida que se fabrica en mi mundo.

Como no estaba convencido, Lunnaris cogió el i-pod y volvió a la carga:

-¿Y esto? Esto es una maquina que te permite escuchar música en cualquier lugar en el que te encuentres. Observe y escuche.

Subio el volumen a toda pastilla y dió al play mientas colocaba ambos cascos cerca de las cabezas de los elfos. Inmediatamente ellosdieron un bote del asiento cuando sonó Beyoncé. Lunnaris simplemente sonreía y apagando su i-pod dijo:

-¿Alguno de ustedes cree que esto ha podido fabricarse en la Tierra Media?

Después de un silencio largo, Elrond habló:

-Si bien es claro que todo esto no procede de aquí, tu ya habías estado antes en Arda, o por lo menos tienes conocimientos sobre nosotros, pues le dijieste a mis hijos que su padre tenía grandes poderes curativos. Si en verdad procedes de otro mundo, ¿cómo podrías saber eso?

_Aqui llega lo divertido... Si antes alucinaron ahora lo van a flipar..._

-Nunca antes había estado en la Tierra Media Lord Elrond -se explicó ella- pero no negare que tengo cierto conocimiento sobre vosotros. Eso se debe a que todo lo que aqui ocurre y ha ocurrido, está escrito en una novela de entretenimiento que yo tuve el placer de leer. Quien sabe como supo el autor del libro acerca de esta dimensión y sus sucesos pero el caso es que en mi mundo, la Tierra Media es bien conocida claro que nadie cree que exista de verdad, sino que pensamos que es un cuento para entretener.

- Quieres decir que en tu mundo nosotros no existimos, creeis que somos criaturas inventadas y todo eso está escrito en un libro, nuestro pasado, presente y futuro -aclaró Glorfindel algo turbado.

-Ni más ni menos -dijo Lunnaris aliviada de que por fin las cosas comenzaran a aclararse- por ejemplo, en el libro del que os hablo se cuenta que Lord Elrond aquí presente es hijo del afamado marinero Ëarendil, y que le llaman el Medio Elfo, su hija Arwen Undómiel es la Estrella de la Tarde de vuestro pueblo y ademas Imladris es un lugar tan especial a causa de Vilya, muy pocas personas en la Tierra Media conocen la identidad de los portadores de los Tres.

Ante esta revelación Elrond y los demás palidecieron y se miraron entre sí bastante asombrados.

-De Lord Erestor se dice que es el Consejero Jefe de Lord Elrond en Rivendel -prosiguió ella- y de Lord Glorfindel se ha escrito que mató a un Balrog de Morgoth y que... bueno, de Lord Glorfindel se dicen muchas cosas que no viene al caso recordar.

Lunnaris se calló porque que te recuerden tu propia muerte no debe ser agradable para nadie. Pero los Señores Elfos estaban aún más callados que la muchacha.

-¿Qué más sabes acerca de nosotros y de nuestra historia, muchacha? -preguntó Erestor.

_Casi todo..._

_-_¿En qué año estamos? -preguntó Lunnaris, porque antes de contar nada más quería asegurarse bien de no revelar nada sobre el futuro.

-En el 3018 de la Tercera Edad del Sol -respondió Elrond.

_Estupendo, alguien ahí arriba me odia... No contento con enviarme a la Tierra Media encima lo hace en la etapa más chunga..._

-Bueno, lo importante no es lo que yo se -dijo Lunnaris- el futuro no puedo revelarlo antes de que ocurra, no puedo contaros el final del libro sin más, lo que realmente importa es como puedo volver al mundo del que nunca debí salir, si conocen algún medio para hacerlo, este es el momento de decirlo.

-No conocemos ningún medio para devolverte a ese supuesto lugar del que procedes -sentenció Erestor- no obstante tendremos que estudiar todo esto con calma. ¿Elrond?

-Lunnaris, se bienvenida a mi casa -dijo Elrond- necesitarás descanar y...

-Lord Elrond -cortó Lunnaris- le agradezco mucho sus palabras, de verdad, pero no necesito descansar, me gustaría saber donde puedo encontrar a Gandalf el Gris, o a Mithrandir o como quiera que le llaméis, si alguien puede ayudarme es él.

De nuevo caras de asombro.

-No me miren así -dijo Lunnaris- ya les he dicho que conozco vuestro mundo y a los que de algún modo han intervenido en él con grandes hazañas.

-Mitrandir no se encuentra ahora aquí -dijo Glorfindel- sin embargo vendra pronto.

-¿Y cuando es pronto? -quiso saber la chica- Por que para ustedes los Elfos, pronto pueden ser años, pero yo soy mortal y para mi el tiempo es oro.

-En algunas semanas, espero, tendremos a Gandalf y el Gris entre nosotros -aclaró Elrond.

_Y a Boromir, y a un monton de enanos, y a unos cuantos orejas picudas vestidos de verde .... la que te espera Elrond... _

-De acuerdo -concedió Lunnaris- pues esperaré aqui hasta entonces. ¿Necesitan alguna aclaración más?

-Claro que sí, dices que sabes sobre nuestro futuro, ¿en el final de tu libro... -comenzó Erestor.

-Erestor -dijo Elrond- por hoy es suficiente. Sabemos que no es de aquí, sabemos que en su mundo no somos más que leyendas, ella está perdida y seguramente esto también le resulte difícil.

-Cierto Elrond, discúlpanos Lunnaris, te acompañaré a una habitación para que puedas dormir en paz -añadió Glorfindel.

-Disculpas aceptadas -dijo ella- y gracias de nuevo por su hospitalidad.

Se colgó la mochila y se levantó al igual que Glorfindel. Dijo un escueto "Que pasen buena noche" a los demás y siguió a su guía por los corredores de la Última Casa Simple al Este del Mar.

Fin del capítulo.

Dejad reviews, porfa.


	3. El Señor de los Anillos

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Evenstar of the Shire.

Para todos los que se hayan leído El Silmarillon, les recomiendo este fic: La Historia de Arda, The War of The Bocadillos; el autor es Saito-20 y el fic es magnífico y divertido desde el principio hasta el final.

Capítulo 3: El Señor de los Anillos

Lunnaris iba tras Glorfindel, mientras le seguía en silencio ella no pudo evitar pensar que de los tres Elfos, posiblemente sólo Glorfindel había alcanzado a entender todas las implicaciones que podría tener su caída en la Tierra Media. Mientras los otros dos se mostraban sorprendidos e incluso incrédulos, Glorfindel parecía como perturbado. No hablaron nada durante el trayecto, finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta y Glofindel explico:

-Puedes descansar aquí, Lunnaris, mañana pasaran a llamarte para que te reunas de nuevo con nosotros.

_Genial, otro interrogatorio... estos Elfos tienen complejo de maderos._

-De acuerdo Lord Glorfindel, buenas noches -se despidió ella.

Entró en la habitación y evaluó la estancia. Al frente de la puerta había un gran abertura protejida por una ventana de madera y cristal, una cortina grisácea, como un velo, cubria a su vez la ventana. En el lado izquierdo había una cama amplia cubierta por una especie de funda acolchada de color blanco con motivos de acanto en dorado y plata, y a ambos lados de la cama sendas mesitas de noche de madera caoba muy pulida. Todo el mobiliario de la habitación estaba hecho de esa madera. A la derecha, un armario y un estante que contenía un par de libros. En la pared opuesta a la ventana había una silla acolchada frente a una mesa sobre la que descansaba lo que Lunnaris entendió que sería una lámpara. Por último un perchero al lado de la mesa.

No estaba mal, pensó, de hecho era una habitación bonita y parecía cómoda y acogedora.

_Y sin embargo ahora preferiría estar durmiendo apretujada con mis coleguis en esa tienda de campaña roñosa..._

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se sentó en la cama, se quitó la mochila y comenzó a examinar detenidamente todas sus pertenencias. Tenía claro que cada una de ellas era para era un tesoro ya que era lo único que se había traído de su mundo, a parte de un montón de recuerdos en su memoria.

Sacó la botella y la chocolatina y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche, no pensaba tomarse eso de momento. Depúes sacó una gorra azul marina de su equipo de fútbol preferido, el Atlético de Madrid, unas gafas de sol de montura de pasta azul, su precioso i-pod pues no sólo contenía música, también había grabado un par de películas, juegos y libros digitales; su teléfono móvil que aunque no servía para hacer llamadas tenía grabados un gran número de fotografías y videos de sus amigos y familiares, un biquini de tiras azul y rosa pastel; la cartera, sonrió irónicamente al ver su DNI, el carnet de conducir y la targeta de crédito, todo eso no tenía ningún valor en la Tierra Media y las monedas y billetes que llebaba tampoco, lo mejor que contenía esa cartera eran las fotografías de sus seres queridos. El neceser de aseo personal, a parte de algunos utensilios de maquillaje, pinzas y gomas de pelo, un peine pequeño, cepillo y pasta dental, pinzas de depilar y espejo, unas cuantas hojillas, una bolsita con algunos colgantes y pendientes de plata, llevaba algunas medicinas que guardaría como oro en paño, porque dudaba que el ibuprofeno se hubiera inventado en la Tierra Media y era un medicamento muy socorrido.

_¿Y aquí que hacen cuando les duele la cabeza__?_

Siguió sacando cosas de su mochila, era un alivio para ella que antes de la acampada hubiera decidido colocar todas sus cosas dentro de la mochila, pues los sacos y de dormir, la tienda y demas los llebaba en el maletero del coche. Su navaja de abanico, desodorante y agua de colonia, una baraja de naipes, ropa interior limpia, un bolígrafo, un mechero y algo de tabaco completaba su equipaje. Después de colocarlo todo ordenado en los cajones apagó su teléfono móvil pues no quería gastar bateria. Se me quitó la ropa dejándola sobre la silla y se metió en la cama, las sabanas eran de tacto suave y la almohada de plumas muy cómoda. Tenía que intentar dormir un poco, la luz que se flitraba por la ventana la permitió ver en su reloj la hora: las doce de la noche, menos mal que las pilas de botón tardaban años en agotarse... Al mirar su reloj había caído en la cuenta de algo, desde hacía años que tenía un anillo de plata con la misma inscripción que tenía en anillo único, de momento nadie se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y se preguntó si lo más prudente sería quitárselo, pero decidió que no porque era un simple anillo al que tenía mucho aprecio y desde que sus padres se lo compraron nunca se la había quitado del dedo.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse a través del cristal, Lunnaris de despertó. Tardó unos segundos en recapitular y acordarse de dónde estaba. Nada más incorporanse de la cama se volvió a tumbar con brusquedad pues no queria salir de allí y enfrentarse a su primer día con los elfos. No obstante, tendría que hacerlo alguna vez y más valia pronto que tarde. Con mucha parsimonia se puso de nuevo la ropa que llevaba el día anterior. Se echó algo de desodorante y agua de colonia aunque lo que en realidad necesitaba era un baño. Como se aburría se dedicó a examinar los libros de la estantería pero de poco la sirvió porque estaban el élfico.

Unos suaves goles en su puerta sonaron y ella respondió:

-Adelane, puede pasar.

Pensó que Glorfindel había venido a buscarla como dijo la noche antes, o quizás Elrond o su hija Arwen... Sin embargo cuando la puerta se abrió se llevó un chasco. Era Erestor.

-Buenos días, Lord Erestor. Estoy preparada -dijo ella intentando disicular su decepción.

-Lunnaris, acompáñame, desayunemos algo -saludó el.

_¿A solas con él? ¿Puede existir algun ser con peor suerte que la mía?_

_-_De acuero -contestó ella saliendo de la habitación y acompañando a Mister Insoportable.

Llegaron a un salón amplio y bien iluminado, decorado a lo élfico como todo Rivendel. Lo mejor fué que en la amplia mesa, estaban sentados Elrond y Glorfindel y delante de un copioso desayuno: leche, bollos, miel, mantequilla, zumos, mermeladas, galletas... Tímidamente se sentó justo enfrente de los elfos.

-Buenos días, Lunnaris -dijo Elrond.

-Esperamos que hayas pasado una buena noche a pesar de lo duro de la situación en la que te encuentras -apuntó Glorfindel.

_Bueno, por lo menos estos dos no estan en plan borde._

_-_Si, muchas gracias -dijo ella.

-Comencemos -propuso Elrond.

Dicho esto se sirvieron zumo en las copas y ella los imitó, también se sirvió leche y se acordó con nostalgia del colacao, tomo algunos bollos con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa y finalizó con un zumo. Cuando todos había terminado de desayunar, Lord Elrond habló:

-Lunnaris, después de meditar largamente, creemos que los más seguro par ti es que permanezcas en Imladris. Si es cierto que sabes a cerca del futuro de la Tierra Media, no podemos dejar que caigas en manos de El Enemigo.

_Tranquilo, no pensaba marcharme, esto es lo más parecido a un hotel cinco estrellas que veré en mi vida..._

-Estoy de acuerdo -afirmó ella- porque a Sauron le encantaría cogerme y encerrarme en Barad-dûr y eso sería fatal.

-La función de todo cuento es entretener y a veces enseñar, -comenzo Erestor- el bien triunfa sobre el mal y el final de "y vivieron felices para siempre..." suele encontrarse por doquier, así que, aunque seas de otro mundo, deduzco que el final de tu novela es un final feliz.

_Exactamente._

-He tomado la decisión de no hablar más sobre el libro en todo lo que concierne al futuro -dijo ella- más si todo sale según lo previsto no hay nada que temer y eso es lo más que les puedo decir.

-Comprendemos -afirmó Glorfindel.

-Sólo una pregunta más -interrogó Elrond- ¿podriamos saber el título de la novela que guarda nuestro destino?

-Si, se llama El Señor de los Anillos -contestó ella.

-¡Así le llamais a El Enemigo! -saltó Erestor- ¡Escribis sobre él! ¿Es tu libro a caso una biografía completa de Sauron?

-Claro que no -respondió la muchacha- No es una biografía de Sauron, de hecho los protagonistas, por llamarlos de alguna manera, son otras personas. Ese es el título que le dió el autor y como la trama y los sucesos giran en torno a la Guerra de Anillo y todo lo que ocurre en la Tierra Media es a causa de los Anillos de Poder, pues no es un título tan descabellado. En cualquier caso eso es lo de menos.

Erestor abrió de nuevo la boca para hablar, pero antes de que dijera una palabra, Glorfiindel intervino:

-Lunnaris, eres libre para moverte por Imladris, sólo recuerda que no deber cruzar el río del Vado.

-Entendido -dijo Lunnaris- nada de cruzar el río...

Al levantarse de la mesa, se dió cuenta de que apenas conocía la casa de Elrond y no la sería muy difícil extraviarse. Así que detuvo y se giró hacia la mesa.

-¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó Elrond.

_Un plano de Rivendel no estaría mal... además de un baño con espuma..._

_-_Emmm... si -admitió ella- no conozco esta casa y temo que pueda perderme, ¿alguno de ustedes sería tan amable de acompañarme a mi habitación? Es que necesito coger algunas cosas...

-Te acompañare con gusto -dijo Glorfindel.

Ambos salieron de la estancia, cuando llegaron a la habitación, Glorfindel se iba a retirar, pero Lunnaris dijo:

-Lord Glorfindel, ¿sería tan amable de esperar un momento? Meto algunas cosas en mi mochila y enseguida salgo, es que verá, me preguntaba si sería posible que me acompañara a algún lugar donde pueda darme un baño... No tardaré en coger mis cosas.

-Desde luego -concedió el.

Luunaris metío ropa interior en su mochila, el neceser, desodorante y colonia; pues aunque la hubiera gustado cambiarse de ropa, no tenía nada más que lo puesto. Cuando salió de la habitación, Glorfindel la esperaba pero con una especie de paquete gris bajo el brazo; la llevó por distintos corredores hasta que llegaron a otra puerta.

-Aquí es -dijo él y tendió el paquete a Lunanris- Ten esto.

-Ehhh... bien... gracias -respondió ella- Perdoneme por haberle robado su tiempo, pero tengo que admitirlo: Rivendel es enorme y aún no he logrado orientarme adecuadamente.

El sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno, creo que podría solucionar eso. Después de la hora del almuerzo puedo mostrarte esa casa si lo deseas.

_Eso ha sonado como una cita ¿¿??_

_-_Acepto encantada -dijo ella también sonriendo.

-Bien entonces -asintió él- vendra alguien a recogerte a tu habitación para la comida.

-Está bien. Hasta entonces -se despidió ella.

Cuando estuvo en la salita de baño, de nuevo volvió a sorprenderse, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a las sorpresas en Rivendel. Había una especie de piscina en la sala, pequeña, y también toallas y botes de cristal con jabones de diferentes olores. Abrió el paquete que Glorfindel la había pasado y ante ella se descubrió un vestido azul oscuro de tela vaporosa y ribeteado en plata; de manga larga y caida hasta los pies, también una espedie de calzado abierto de color blando que pareía cómodo.

Se metió en el agua con prontitud, estaba tibia, después de enjabonarse bien medio toda su ropa y la lavó porque aunque los vestidos élficos no estaban mal, ella prefería sus pantalones y su camiseta, con suerte estarían secos para el día siguiente.

Cuando terminó de asearse cogió todas sus cosas y las metió en su mochila de nuevo, se sentía ridícula vestida con un hermoso traje élfico y la mochila reebock colgada del hombro.

_Por favor, que no me vea nadie..._

Llegó a la habitación sin contratiempos, abrió la ventana y colocó su ropa mojada sobre el alfeizar. El aire que entraba era limpio y fresco, la hubiera gustado salir pero decidió esperar hasta la tarde y pasear con Glorfindel. Un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo al recordad al elfo. Era muy atractivo sin duda, y además era también toda una leyenda y de los tres, era el que parecía comprenderla mejor. Cayó en la cuenta de que se sentía nerviosa, casi como un adolescente horas antes de su primera cita...

La campana anunciando el almuerzo por fin sonó, aunque los elfos confiaban en ella más o menos, parecían insistir en recogerla para ir a los sitios como si fuera una niña pequeña; quería pensar que eso se debía a que no conocía el lugar. Unos gopes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de su guarda espaldas, quien quiera que fuese, ella la abrió.

-Lord Glorfindel... -dijo.

-Lunnaris, te sienta muy bien vestirte a la usanza élfica -afirmó el después de una mirada evaluadora.

La verdad es que sí la sentaba bien, se ajustaba a la perfección a su siluera y tenía justo su largo.

-Gracias -respondió ella sonrojándose ligeramente.

El la decicó una enigmática sonrisa y ambos se encaminaron juntos de nuevo por los pasillos de la casa de Elrond.

Fin del capítulo.


	4. Teconología y razas

Este capítulo se lo dedico

Capítulo 4: Tecnología y razas

Llegó con Glorfindel al mismo salón donde habían tomado el desayuno, salvo que ahora estaba repleto de elfos. Tolkien no exageró ni un ápice al referirse a ellos como la Hermonsa Gente, pues todos ellos tenían la piel perfecta y blanca, los ojos azules y grises parecían contener la luz de las estrellas y los rostros eran bellísmos. Sin embargo, de todos ellos, la persona que más atrajo su atención se sentaba al lado de Elrond; era sin duda la mujer mas hermosa que había visto, ella debía ser Arwen; tenía el pelo larguísmo de color negro, los grandes ojos grises emitían un resplandor superior al de los demás elfos, tenía nariz y boca perfectas, si, perfecta era la palabra, además su piel destilaba un tenue luz. Parecía un angel, un ser supraterrenal.

-Aiya, amigos -saludó Glorfindel- Ella es Lunnaris, hija de los Edain, permanecerá en Imladris un tiempo.

Todos los rostros se giraron hacie ella y eso la hacía sentirse un poco incómoda, bueno, por lo menos ahora las ropas del siglo XXI habían desaparecido y ya no parecía tan extraña... de hecho parecía una humana normal y corriente vestida con un traje élfico.

_Ahora se supone que tengo que decir algo que no suene estúpido..._

-Saludos -dijo ella con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

_Vaya, me felicito a mi misma por ese derroche de elocuencia..._

Glorfindel y ella se sentaron a la mesa en los dos asientos libres. Comío lo que buenamente pudo porque el banquete se componía casi exclusivamente de vegetales. Había guisantes, zanahorias, patatas, algo parecido a las acelgas, pimientos y tomates, lo unico que completaba ese festin vegetariano era un pavo asado.

_Y para mi desgracia de nuevo, nunca fui muy amiga de la "comida para conejos"._

Había sin embargo algo de vino para beber, ella se echó en una copa y lo probó. No estaba mal, pero prefería el Vega Sicilia de su tierra. No obstante si hubiera podido elegir un licor, se hubiera ajenciado en ese momento una botella de voldka de buen grado para cogerse una buena borrachera y olvidar que estaba atrapada en la Tierra Media. En la mesa, cada uno hablaba de lo suyo, ella se sentía algo fuera de lugar, Glorfindel pareció notarlo porque se dirigió a ella diciendo:

-Lunnaris, más tarde podremos pasear por Imladris, veremos algunos lugares aquí que te resultarán hermosos.

-No lo dudo -dijo ella- pues todo esto es un sueño, nunca había visto nada igual, ni siquiera en fotografía.

-¿Fotografía? -preguntó Glorfindel mientras partía una manzana verde.

-Si, es un invento de mi mundo, algo así como un cuadro bastante realista -aclaró ella.

-También podrás contarme lo que quieras de ese lugar del que vienes -dijo Glorfindel.

-Si, pero no me cabe la menor duda de que todo lo que le diga le resultará extraño -vaticinó la chica.

Terminaron de comer y Glorfindel se levantó, Lunnaris le imitó y él se dirigió hacia Elrond:

-Elrond, voy a pasear con Lunnaris. Más tarde me reunire contigo.

-Sea así -dijo Elrond.

Ambos salieron del salón y por algún motivo Lunnaris se sentía más tranquila lejos de todas aquellas miradas de los seres perfectos. Salieron al exterior, a un patio de piedra con arboles y fuentes, ella no sabía bien que decir, pero como siempre, fué el quien tomo la palabra:

-Lunnaris, si en tu mundo no hay elfos, te pareceremos criaturas extrañas.

-En mi mundo no hay elfos, pero no me pareceis criaturas extrañas en absoluto. Mas bien al contrario, para ser unos desconocidos me inspirais más confianza que ningún otro hombre que haya conocido; es como si supiera de antemano que sois gente honesta, aunque quizás tambien se deba a que en mi libro se os describe así.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué más se dice de nosotros en tu libro? -quiso saber Glorfindel.

-Pues que sois las criaturas mas bellas de la tierra media y también las más sabias. Los Eldar son un pueblo honrado y más concretamente de los Noldor se dice que son muy hábiles en la forja y frabricación de objetos, sienten gran veneración por Aulë y se los llama los Elfos de la Sabiduría -contestó ella- Es una pena que en mi mundo no exista ninguna raza parecida a la vuestra.

-¿Los Edain de la Tierra Media se parecen a tu gente? -preguntó el.

Lunnaris suspiró, caminaba junto a Glorfindel por espacios arbóreos y junto a un pequeño arrollo, miró a su alrededor meditando la respuesta.

-Es una pregunta difícil, Lord Glorfindel -respondió ella- Hay que tener en cuenta que en mi mundo los Hombres son iguales, quiero decir, que no existen personas como los Numenorános que viven mucho tiempo, la enfermedad no los toca y tienen un raro brillo en los ojos como los Eldar. Tengo conocimiento de que, por ejemplo, los Orientales y Sureños ni siquiera son considerados Edain, mientras que Gondorianos y Rohirrim son conocidos como Hombres Medios. O sea, que en la Tierra Media tenemos tres clases de Hombres y sólo dos de ellas son considerados Edain ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto -dijo Glorfindel.

-Pues en mi mundo no es así -prosiguió ella- hay distintas razas, muchas a decir verdad y tenemos diferentes colores de piel, pero por norma general no se considera que alguna raza esté por encima de las otras; y digo por norma general porque siempre hay alguna persona que dice que su raza es la mejor, en general las personas con este tipo de ideas suelen ser blancas como yo.

-¿Blancas? -se extrañó Glorfindel.

-Así es como se denomina a los míos, la raza blanca -aclaró ella- y la denominación viene dada por la tonalidad de nuestra piel, aunque a le parezca extraño mi tono de piel es de los más claros que encontraría en mi mundo, puesto que existen personas como los Haradrim de piel mas morena, la razas indigenas encajarían en ese tipo... pero también hay personas con la piel negra directamente y lo que aqui llamais "hombres cetrinos" en mi mundo sería algo así como la raza amarilla o la raza oriental.

-Por lo que cuentas en tu mundo hay mucha diversidad -aventuró Glorfindel.

-Es normal ¿no? Teniendo en cuenta que los Hombres somos la única criatura con inteligencia humana, tendrá que haber diferentes razas para hacer nuestro mundo un poco más variopinto.

-Tiene sentido -concedió Glorfindel- ¿Que hechas de menos de tu mundo que no encuentres aquí en la Tierra Media?

-La tecnología -respondió Lunnaris- Todos nuestros inventos. La noche anterior mostre mi i-pod, ese aparato para escuchar música, pues eso sólo una pequeña parte de todo lo que tenemos. Por ejemplo echo de menos la luz electrica, en mi casa, con pulsar un botón se puede iluminar una habitación y...

-¿Qué extraña magia es esa? -interrogó Glorfindel.

-No es magia, es ciencia -respondió ella- En mi mundo no existe la magia, todo lo que tenemos funciona por fuentes de energia no mágicas, por ejemplo aprovechamos el calor del sol y mediante aparatos especificos lo transformanos en energía, o nos serivimos de la fuerza del agua y la transformamos en electricidad y esa electridad la ulizamos para hacer funcionar diversas máquinas que sirven para enfriar o calentar alimentos, escuchar música, dar luz a una vivienda...

-Sois en verdad una civilización avanzada -dijo Glorfindel.

-Eso parece -dijo ella- no obstante si está interesado en conocer más cosas sobre nosotros, en otra ocasión podremos escuchar música juntos, me interesa su opinion sobre lo que se compone y se canta en mi mundo.

-Estaré encantado -afirmó Glorfindel con una sonrisa.

Ambos se adentraron en el interior de la casa de Elrond y Glorfindel iba mostrando a la muchacha los sucesivos corredores y las salas comunes. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, pero sóno de repente la campana que anunciaba la cena. Lunnaris había intentado explicar a Glorfindel conceptos como frigorífico, coche, microondas, agua corriente, televisión, ordenardor, avion, telefono, internet, cámara de fotos... Cuanto más hablaba, más se sorprendia Glorfindel, le parecía increíble que dos personas a miles de kilometros pudieran verse y hablarse solo por medio de un pequeño artefacto llamado teléfono móvil, entre otras cosas que apenas podía asimilar.

Se encaminaron juntos al salón donde se servía la cena, esta vez por lo menos no habían llegado los últimos. La cena fué parecida a la comida y cuando todos terminaron se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Parecía que, por el momento, Erestor no tenía nada que decir. No hizo falta que nadie la acompañara, pues ya sabía el camino. Se despidió de Glorfindel y al fin llegó a su dormitorio. La primera idea que tuvo fue encenderse un cigarrillo, tenía poco tabaco y se vió en la obligación de dosificarlo, pues dudaba que la hierba para pipa de los hobbits fuera realmente igual que lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a fumar.

Cigarro en mano, apoyada en la ventana y con la vista perdida en la noche, echó de menos a su familia y a sus amigos. En ese lugar no estaba mal, pero no era su sitio. Allí no encontraría a nadie como ella ni entre los Eldar, ni entre los Enanos ni entre los Hombres, porque todos ellos, pese a lo diferentes que eran entre sí, tenían en común que pertenecían a la Tierra Media; pero ella no. No obstante tendría que aguantarse y esperar hasta la llegada de Gandalf. Apagó el cigarrillo, cogió su ropa ya seca del alfeizar, cerró la ventana, se quitó el hermoso vestido y con aire nostálgico se entregó al sueño.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente de nuevo con los primeros rayos de sol, pero esta vez esperaba que pudiera asearse un poco antes del desayuno y así lo terminar de bañarse, en vez de él hermoso vestido azul, se puso su ropa de siempre y esto se debía a que se resignaba a abandonar su mundo, no se sentía preparada para vestir y vivir a la usanza de la Tierra Media. Es cierto que todo aquello la había cautivado, pero no deseaba ser parte de esa dimensión, su familia, sus amigos, sus estudios... su vida, no estaba allí.

Cuando sonó la campana, fue al salón con su mochila colgada del hombro. Ese día ya sabía lo que haría: fotos de Rivendel con su teléfono móvil. Cuando entro en el salón, todos los presentes se fijaron sus hermosos rostros en la muchacha. Desde luego parecía estrañísima para ellos... esas ropas, ese macuto tan raro... Ella casi logró hacer caso omiso de todas aquellas miradas y se sentó junto a Glorfindel. Cuando estuvieron todos desayunando y acomodados, el elfo dijo:

-No creo que sea bueno para ti llamar tanto la atención.

-Es que... si me visto como en mi mundo siento que todavía pertenezco a él -respondió ella.

-Pues no es una actitud cauta por tu parte que reveles con tu indumentaria tus extraños orígenes -rebatió él.

_Como le entre al trapo la tenemos...._

_-_Tal vez tenga razón, Lord Glorfindel -concedió ella sin ninguna gana de discutir a es hora tan temprano.

Después del desayuno, Lunnaris anunció que daría una vuelta por Imladris y nadie lo impidió. Estubo toda la mañana deambulando por rincones bellesímos donde hasta el mismo agua parcía canar con voz propia. El tiempo se le hizo corto y de nuevo tuvo que regresar al gran salon para la comida. Esperaba que Lord Glorfindel estuviera de mejor humor, pues quería invitarle a escuchar algunas famosas sinfonías de su dimensión que guardaba en su i-pod.

Fin del capítulo.

Dejad reviews porfa, con criticas, comentarios, sugerencias...l


	5. La magia de La Novena

Para todos los que les gusta ESDLA y sepa algo de inglés, les recomiendo el siguiente fic: Heart´s Blood, de ChristineX.

Capítulo 5: La magia de La Novena.

Al terminar de comer ese "estupendo" banquete cuasi vegetariano, cada comensal se dirigía a sus respectivos quehaceres. Lunnaris observó que Glorfindel también se retiraba, de modo que se dirigió a el.

-Lord Glorfindel ¿le gustaría acompañarme esta tarde para escuchar algo de música?

El pareció pensárselo un par de segundos y finalmete dijo:

-Desde luego.

Ambos salieron, pero antes de que Glorfindel la guiara de nuevo ella se anticipó:

-Creo que por esta vez tendrá que seguirme, pues en mi paseo matutino he descubierto un lugar realmente agradable.

Y así era, llegaron a un recodo del arroyo cristalino, donde algunos árboles proyectaban una sombra fresca. La muchacha se sentó en el verde césped mientras él la miraba, como indeciso.

-Venga, siéntese conmigo... está a punto de descubrir uno de los placeres más relajantes de mi mundo.

_Bueno, esto y el jacuzzi... _

El elfo se sentó junto a ella y la observaba atentamente mientras abría su mochila y sacaba el extraño aparato que había llamado i-pod. Estando en estas, Lunnaris quiso quitarse las deportivas y los calcetines para poder acariciar la hierba con sus pies desnudos, como solía hacer cada vez que iba al campo; pero no sabía si esa actitud sería tomada como una falta de respteto y de educación por parte del elfo. Parecía dudar.

_Nunca me importó nunca el qué dirán y ahora no pienso quedarme con las ganas..._

Se desató los cordones de sus deportivas mientas Glorfindel la contemplada ya un poco estupefacto.

-Lord Glorfindel, quítese los zapatos -sugirió Lunnaris.

Para sorpresa de la muchacha, el elfo no hizo ningún comentario y se quitó lentamente esa especie de zuecos grises que llevaba. ¡Claro!, pensó de pronto ella, en los bosques de Lothlórien muchos elfos van descalzos, esto no es nuevo para él. Lunnaris decidió colocar ella misma un casco a su acompañante. Cuando se acercó a él, Lord Glorfindel separó la cabeza de a mano de la muchacha a penas unos milimetros.

-No tardaré, tengo que colocar esto en su oreja adecuadamente -le tranquilizó ella mientas se lo ponía.

_Joer, y eso que sólo me he acercado un poco, si le llego a proponer que bailemos reggeton..._

El tacto de la piel de Glorfindel entre sus dedos era muy suave, demasiado... Nunca había tocado a nadie con esa piel tan perfecta, de hecho en comparación sus dedos parecerían como lijas ante la piel de esa hermosa criatura.

-Ahora vamos a tumbarnos sobre la hierba -afirmó ella.

Cualquier elfo que hubiera pasado por allí accidentalmente y los hubiera visto, habría pensado mal sin duda. Alli estaban los dos, descalzos bajo un árbol, tumbados con sus espaldas sobre la hierba, parecía como compartiendo un momento íntimo.

La chica sólo dijo:

-Escuche y relájese.

Puso el volumen bajo, pues el elfo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de aparatos y no quería sobresaltarle. Dió al play e inmediatamente sonó la Novena Sinfonía de Ludwig Van Beetowen. La mejor pieza de música clásica de toda la historia en opinión de Lunnaris. Poco a poco fué subiendo el volumen y sin querer, al cabo de unos minutos, ella estaba perdida entre los violines y demás instrumentos. Por más que había escuchado esa pieza, cada vez que sonaba era para ella como una primera vez. Siempre descubría sentimientos nuevos que nacían en su alma y que estaban allí, ocultos tras las negras y las corcheas de semejante maravilla.

Lord Glorfindel cerró los ojos pero por su pose, parecía que él también había entrado en otro mundo. Después de dos horas, la música terminó y Lunnaris apagó el i-pod mientas se incorporaba.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó ella- ¿qué le ha parecido?

Lord Glorfindel no se levantó, y con una extraña expresión en el rostro dijo:

-Me gustaría escucharlo de nuevo, por favor.

Lunnaris sonrió, le había gustado, es más, se atrevería a decir que le había llegado al alma. Muy pocas personas en su mundo entendían este tipo de música y Lunnaris no se había equivocado al pensar que los Elfos se colocaban al lado de esas pocas personas.

-No dudaría en ponersela ahora, Lord Glorfindel -comenzó la chica- pero créame si le digo que es mejor en otro momento, si escucha de nuevo esta pieza a la luz de las estrellas, por ejemplo, la sentirá de manera diferente.

_Bueno, por eso y por la batería, que a diferencia de los elfos no es eterna._

_-_Confío en ese juicio -respondió Glorfindel.

-Aún no me ha dado su opinón -dijo Lunnaris con una sonrisa, evidentemente ya sabía cual sería.

-No encuentro una palabra adecuada para definir esta música... aunque sublime se le acerca bastante -confesó el elfo.

-Es muy emotiva, está genial -coincidió Lunnaris- desgraciadamente el autor, Beetowen, murió hace tiempo y esa fué su última obra y a la vez su obra maestra, si fuera inmortal cómo los elfos quien sabe lo que hubiera llegado a componer...

-Los Edain de la Tierra Media no son capaces de algo tan bello y tengo que reconocer que los Elfos tampoco... Lúthien Tinúviel tenía voz hermosa, pero no esto no es cuestión de voces, es música -explicó Glorfindel.

-Ah por cierto -apuntó Lunnaris que quería sorprender aún más al elfo- cuando compuso esa pieza, el autor estaba totalmente sordo. Nunca llegó a escuchar con sus oídos como sonaba en verdad, en su cabeza si, pero realmente no podía escuchar su propia música cuando la sinfonía se estrenó.

Glorfindel abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y dijo en voz baja y con tono intrigado:

-¿Cómo es posible....?

-Pues ya ve, un genio Lord Glorfindel... -respondió Lunnaris.

-Lord Glorfindel... demasiado formal, Lunnaris -dijo él riendo, evidentemente el rato de evasión le había puesto de muy buen humor- pero contestáme, por favor, ¿tienes en tu... i-pod... más música como ésta?

-Oh si -respondió Lunnaris- pero no tan bellas, sin embargo, quizá le muestre algo de Zimmer o de Wagner. Y cuando esté preparado... ¡música moderna!

-¿Música moderna? -preguntó el elfo.

-Si... música moderna -respondió Lunnaris- lo que ha escuchado hoy, no es lo que se compone en mi mundo actualmete, bueno hay algunos compositores, pero son pocos; lo que se lleva es más música vocal y electrónica... con instrumentos nuevos y eso por así decirlo, no con violines. Ya lo entenderá y no se si va a gustarle, Lord Glorfindel.

-Lunnaris -dijo él mirándola fíjamente y algo divertido- Glordindel.... venga, repítelo, a ver si puedes.

_Pues vale que yo no se componer y eso, pero vamos, creo que la inteligencia si me da para eso... _

_-_Glorfindel -dijo ella mirándole.

-Bien -respondió el elfo- Y creo que ahora me toca a mi mostrarte algo de mi mundo. Quizá mañana después del desayuno te gustaría acompañarme.

-Seguro que sí -dijo dejando un poco a parte las formalidades ya- ¿pero qué es eso que quieres mostrarme?

-Paciencia, Lunnaris -contestó él únicamente.

-De acuerdo, pues paciencia... -repitió ella- Pero creo que quiero seguir sorprendiéndote yo, si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche ¿podrias acompañarme a dar un paseo con la luna?

-Los Eldar somos hijos de las estrellas -dijo él medio riendo- pero sí, creo que te acomparé.

-Perfecto por mí -agregó Lunnaris.

Cuando la tarde declinaba, ambos fueron a cernar al gran salón. Y cuando Lunnaris vió los alimentos pensó: uff... más de lo mismo... Comió lo que pudo, y salió de nuevo con Glorfindel. Algunos de los elfos presentes comentaron algo entre ellos cuando los vieron de nuevo abandonar la estancia juntos. Elrond dirigió a Glorfindel una mirada indescifrable pero no añadió nada.

_Uy... esto tiene pinta de que en cuanto salgamos de aqui, montaran una tertulia a modo de los programas del corazón..._

Esta vez, Lunnaris se dejó llevar por Glorfindel, salieron a una especia de terraza, había muchos de esos espacios abiertos por todo Rivendel, era pequeña y acogedora, con una banquito de madera muy fina que miraba hacia el valle. Se sentaron en la suave y a abrigada colcha que cubría el banco, rodeados de cojines de plumas blancos y plateados.

-Este es uno de mis lugares preferidos para pensar y contemplar las estrellas -dijo al fin Glorfindel algo meitabundo.

-Si, es agradable -coindició Lunnaris.

-Pero dime, ¿con qué me vas a sorprender esta noche? -preguntó cambiando el semblante que tenía por uno más alegre.

-Pues me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia y a mis amigos -respondió ella- Verás, es que desde que estoy aquí los echo de menos, y me gustaría por lo menos hablar de ello con alguien. Eso me ayuda a tenerlos más presentes, que otros también los conozcan; son muy importantes para mi, lo mejor que tenía en mi mundo... Lo mejor... -al llegar aquí la voz se la quebó un poco.

-Pues dime -la animó Glorfindel- ¿Cómo son ellos?

Lunnaris sacó su cartera y su teléfono móvil. En primer lugar, cogió las fotos de carné pequeítas que tenía y una por una se las pasaba a Glorfindel.

-Este es mi padre... -dijo ella mientras le mostraba a un hombre de pelo moreno salpidaco con algún mechón blanco- es muy buena persona, demasiado en opinión de algunos.

-Y esta, mi hermana -una muchacha de pelo castaño rizado sonreía- Me daba una vara tremenda, pero siempre estuvo ahí la primera cuando me pasaba algo.

-Y mira esta es mi madre -le mostro la foto de una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro y rostro delgado y serio- dicen que se parece a mi en el carazter.

-Este es mi ex... uggg, mejor no hablar de él...

-¿Te ex...? ¿quien es él? ¿que quiere decir esa expresión? -quiso saber Glorfindel.

-Ah, una larga historia, ya te explicare. Ex en mi mundo quiere decir ex novio o ex pareja-explicó ella.

-Mira, mi abuelo...

Así fué describiendo a Glorfindel una por una las fotografías, su hermano, primos, tíos, amigos... Mientas lo hacía se sentía un poco más reconfortada, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse cómo se estarían sintiendo ellos en esos momentos... Ella desaparecida... o igual su cuerpo estaba inconsciente en la cama de un hospital y su alma de alguna forma llegó a la Tierra Media... quien sabía...

-Es una suerte que puedas conservar sus rostros en un papel... fotografía lo llamáis ¿no? -preguntó Glorfindel.

-Si, pero conservo algo más que eso -respondió ella.

Encendió su móvil y abrió la carpeta de videos. Abrío uno que siempre la hacía reir, era una pequeña gamberrada que ella y sus colegas realizaron en una ocasión con motivo de las fiestas del pueblo. Glorfindel se asombró de nuevo cuando vió en la pantalla a personas moviéndose y por lo que parecía, hablando con su propia voz.

-Increíble... -dijo él.

-Fué una pequeña broma, tampoco es para tanto... -se excusó Lunnaris malentendiendo al elfo.

-No, me refiero a que podeis capturar los momentos tal cual son y conservarlos para que otros los vean tan como los vivisteis vosotros -respondió él- Y esa cosa grande... ¿qué era?

-Ahh... -dijo Lunnaris ahora algo más animada- un coche. Te hable de ellos, ya sabes, esas máquinas con ruedas donde se suben las pesonas para viajar por tierra de un lugar a otro rápidamente. Pero mira este otro vídeo...

Le mostró algunos de los momentos más graciosos que había vivido con los suyos en reuniones familiares y fotografías de momentos entrañables. Cuando teminó apagó su móvil, recogió sus cosas y se quedó pensativa.

-Los añoras mucho ¿no es así? -preguntó Glorfidel.

-Si, pero me alegra poder compartirlo con alguien, de esta forma tu también sabes cómo son- dijo ella.

-Esperamos encontrar la forma para que puedas volver a tu mundo -añadió él en un claro intento de reconfortarla.

-Gracias, pero estoy empezando a pensar que eso ya no va a pasar-dijo ella con un tono de voz que denotaba tristeza.

-¿Quieres contarme ahora esa larga historia de tu ... ? Como era... ¿ex novio? -preguntó Glorfindel.

-Si, bueno, por qué no... -concedió ella, total eso había pasado hace algunos años y ya no la dolía recordale- Pues verás, fué mi pareja durante casi cinco años, que en el computo de los hombres es bastante tiempo, no mucho, pero sí el suficiente como para que una relación se afiance. Fué mi primer chico en serio; me enamoré de él por su sentido del humor, siermpre me hacía reir y era muy cariñoso y detallista al principio, de ideas un poco anticuadas pero buena persona... Sin embargo, la relación no prosperó, el mismo deicidió terminarla y la verdad es que me sentí muy mal y bastante sola... anímicamente muy decaída, me dolió mucho que me dejara porque le quería y habíamos compartido momentos muy especiales, de hecho toda mi familia le conocía y ya casi nos imaginaban casándonos y eso... Pero el consideró que no era la chica que más le convenía y me dejó, afortunadamente no me dejó por otra, pero si hizo su vida al margen de la mía.

-Es una historia triste -dijo Glorfindel.

-Si, pero afortunadamente lo he superado -dijo ella con satisfacción a pesar de todo.

-Lunnaris, permíteme una pregunta personal... Cuando caíste aquí ¿estabas enamorada de alguien de tu mundo? -preguntó el suavemente.

-Si -respondió ella- y lo sigo estando, o eso creo, pero de esa historia si me duele hablar.... y mucho. Me hizo daño... en todos los sentidos... y supongo que yo a él aunque lo mío no fue a propósito... no me merecía lo que me hizo y él mismo lo reconoció... Ahora estábamos en punto muerto, quizá lo mejor para esa relación ha sido esto, que haya llegado hasta aquí... Verás, se que me hace daño y todo eso, pero le quiero y haría casi cualquier cosa por recuperarle, aunque sepa que él no me conviene... Le quiero tanto que... -su voz tembló y calló, y cuando vovió a hablar lo hizo con voz resuelta:

-Pero bueno, ahora estoy aquí y es un alivio en parte que me vea obligada a olvidarle pues en mi mundo me aferraría a una esperanza loca y dañina.

-Lo lamento de veras, no tenía ni idea de... -comenzó él.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada -dijo Lunnaris rápidamente cambió de tema- ¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Alguna mujer te roba el sueño?

-No y ninguna lo ha hecho por el momento -respondió Glorfindel.

-No me puedo creer que siento tan atractivo no hayas estado con nadie -dijo Lunnaris y hablo una verdad como un templo.

_Bien, minipunto y punto para mi... aún pensará que quiero ligar con él..._

-Quiero decier que... -añadió rápidamente ella.

-Tranquila, se lo que has querido decir -la ayudó él- Pero puedes creerlo, no he estado con nadie. Para estar con una mujer primero tengo que amarla y no se ha dado el caso.

_¿Un tío que podría haberse acostado con muchas mujeres y no lo ha hecho porque prefiere amar? Definitivamente este no es de mi mundo..._

_-_Bueno, Glorfindel, ha sido una charla agradable, ¿mañana te toca a ti no? Ya sabes, eso de enseñarme cosas élficas... -dijo Lunnaris.

-Por supuesto -respondió él levantándose mientras sonreía- Te acompaño a tu dormitorio y te recomiendo que descanses bien.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo ella.

Se dieron las buenas noches y Lunnaris, después de quitarse la ropa, se metió en la cama ¿Qué será eso que tendría pensado el rubio? Seguro que algo interesenta... Bueno, por lo menos mañana no creo que sea el típico día aburrido en la Tierra Media, al menos para mí, pensaba Lunnaris.

Fin del Capítulo.

Dejad reviews porfa.


	6. Ninjas

El fic que hoy recomiendo se llama Down Like Rain, de Anais Lacquestar; esta en inglés. Es un Melkor/Luthien un tanto extraño, pero a mí personalmente me gustó mucho.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a un amigo especial. Él sabe.

Capítulo 6: Ninjas

Lunnaris se levantó temprano esa mañana, como de costumbre últimamente. Fué como siempre a darse su baño matutino, ese día también se vistió con la ropa que había traído de su mundo. Bajó a desayunar con su mochila rápidamente, estaba bastante impaciente por saber que era lo que Glorfindel había preparado para ella. Los elfos que había congregados en el salón, la miraron con igual extrañeza que el día anterior pero esta vez sí logro "pasar de todos". Se sentó junto a Glorfindel y mientras untaba un bollo con mantequilla, miró al elfo, que en ese preciso momento abría la boca para dirigirse a ella:

-No te molestes, Glorfindel, no voy a cambiarme de ropa, aunque no sea mi mundo yo quiero seguir...

-No Lunnaris, no era eso lo que iba a decir -cortó el- De hecho tus ropas son más adecuadas para lo que tengo planeado que ese traje élfico que te regalé.

-Ahh... -dijo ella un poco cortada- Espera... ¿qué me regalaste? ¿Era tuyo? Yo pensaba que pertenecía a alguna mujer elfa de Rivendel...

-Te equivocas Lunnaris -aclaró el Elfo- Ese vestido fué confeccionado en los Días Antíguos para Idril Celebrindal en su juventud, la hija del Rey Turgon y madre de Ëarendil; terminó en la Casa de la Flor Dorada y fué uno de los pocos tesoros que puede salvar del reino oculto de Gondolin.

Lunnaris levantó las dos cejas en señal de asombro. Es que no se lo podía creer... Idril... la princesa de los Noldor, nieta del mismo Fingolfin... No tenía palabras para agradecer ese regalo a Glorfindel y tampoco sabía que hubiera hecho con el vestido si lo hubiera sabido antes, pues habría dudado entre ponerselo todos los días y a todas horas o por el contrario guardarlo en un cajón para manterlo impoluto.

-Muchas gracias, Glorfindel -dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz- Significa mucho para mí.

-Entontes ¿has descansado bien? ¿estás preparada? -preguntó el elfo cambiando de tema.

_Si no fuera porque eres un Alto Elfo, esa frase me haría pensar mal..._

-Si, he descansado bien, pero eso de que si estoy preparada... depende para qué, aún no se lo que me espera -respondió ella riendo.

-Bien, entonces, vayamos a que lo averigues -propuso Glorfindel levantándose de la silla.

Ella le siguió y la verdad es que ya estaba empezando a preguntarse que sería. Al fin llegaron a una especie sala abierta hacia el exterior, en su interior había una fragua y diversos utiensilios que se empleaban para la forja de metales. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por relucientes espadas con piedras preciosas en la empuñadura, cotas de maya ligeras, yelmos plateados y brillantes, lanzas de madera pulida, puñales, escudos labrados con las diversas insignias de diferentes casas élficas...

-Vaya, la armería de Rivendel... -aventuró ella.

-Exacto -confirmó Glorfindel- Dime, Lunnaris, ¿en tu mundo existen las espadas?

-Pues sí -respondió ella- pero ya no son armas tan efectivas, ahora tenemos pistolas, grandas, bombas atómicas, carros de combate... Pero eso no es una parte de mi mundo de la que me sienta orgullosa, ese tipo de armas han causado mucho dolor y destrucción...

-Todas las armas son destructivas -afirmó el elfo.

-Si, pero no comprendes... -explicó ella- ... con una espada puedes matar a un hombre de un golpe, con una pistola a muchos más y a gran distacia, con una catapulta puedes tirar una casa, con una granada (un artefacto no más grande que una naranja) puedes tirar una torre... Eru Ilúvatar puede destruir este mundo si se lo propone o eso afirmais, una bomba atómica también...

-Sois una civilización extraña, creais maravillosa música y fabricais ingeniosos inventos; pero también poderosas armas para aniquilaros entre vosotros, puesto que por lo qe me dijiste, sois las únicas criatutas inteligentes-dijo Glorfindel.

-Sí, lo somos -respondió Lunnaris que no quería seguir hablando del tema- Pero bueno, hoy no toca hablar de mi mundo... ¿Para que me has traido aquí?

-Para que elijas una espada, en primer lugar -contestó Glorfindel- Obseva las que hay en las paredes y elije la que más te guste.

Lunnaris se extrañó ante ese ofrecimiento pero tenía una oportunidad única, una auténtica espada élfica iba a ser suya, debía eligir cuidadosamente cual quería. Fué paseándose por toda la estancia, las espadas que veía eran magníficas, tenían la empuñadura dorada casi todas ellas y algunas hasta incrustaciones con piedras preciosas. Sus ojos se posaron frente a una de las armas en concreto, era una espada ligeramente curvada, con el filo plateado, brillante y no tan largo como el de las demás espadas, sin cruceta, el mango de la empuñadura era de color azul oscuro acompañado por una fina hebra de color plata que se enroscaba haciendo espirales alrededor y en pomo se posaba una piedra brillante azul, un zafiro. Sin dura, esa era su espada. Se acercó al elfo para informarle sobre su elección.

-Lord Glorfindel, ya he decidio. Esa será mi espada -dijo ella señalando al precioso objeto.

-Buena elección, pues en realidad es una espada que no fué forjada para varones -aprobó él mientras tomaba dicha arma y se la entregaba a la muchacha.

-Impresionante -dijo ella mientras la tomaba en sus manos- Si parece una katana....

-¿Katana? -preguntó extrañado el elfo.

-Si, una katana es una espada japonesa, quiero decir, una tipo de espada algo curvada que se fabrica en nuestro mundo y aunque ya casi nadie las utiliza, son en verdad muy apreciadas. La difencia está en que esta espada es de doble filo, mientras que las Katanas sólo tienen uno... -explicó ella que ahora tomaba su arma blandiéndola por la empuñadura- Es muy ligera, no puede estar hecha de acero forjado puesto que brillaría menos, tampoco de plata pues resultaría muy pesada... Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de que metal puede ser.

-Mithir, plata de Moria -aclaró Glorfindel- Un metal muy duro y a la vez muy ligero y la hoja brilla...

-...cuando hay orcos cerca -terminó Lunnaris.

-Exacto -confirmó Glorfindel- Veo que conoces mucho de nuestro mundo, a ver si tienes el mismo conocimiento sobre nuestras artes.

Dicho esto, el elfo se retiro la capa y desenvainó una larga espada recta, muy hermosa y brillante, de empuñadura color verde salpicade de flores doradas, esa espada tampoco tenía cruceta ni piedras engastadas. Glorfindel se puso en guardia.

_Vamos no me jodas... El tío que mató un Balroj quiere pelea... Qué mal rollo..._

_-_Veras, Glorfindel -dijo Lunnaris con calma- yo nunca he practicado esgrima... Esto... Esto... ¡Esto es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo! Tú ganas.

-Lunnaris, si fueras una gran guerrera no te habría traído hasta aquí -explicó él- Me gustaría compartir contigo mis conocimientos sobre la batalla, podrían serte útiles en este mundo.

-Pues permíteme dudarlo, porque no pienso salir de Rivendel sino es para volver a mi tierra -dijo ella- Pero no reusaré tomar unas lecciónes, sobre todo si es el gran espadachín de Gondolin el que las imparte.

Glorfindel atacó de repente y ella solo tuvo tiempo de echase a un lado, lo más lejos posible de la espada de su contrincante. Siempre había sido bastante ágil y esquivar se la daba mucho mejor que golpear.

-Rápido movimiento, pero intenta detener con tu espada los ataques -dijo Glorfindel.

Al cabo de un rato, descubrió que aunque no era un samurai, no era del todo mala, bueno por lo menos no era un desastre como en un principio se había imaginado. De hecho había aprendido algún arte marcial en su mundo y eso la ayudó a mantener la concentración en el combate, a intentar anticiparse al rival y a ser más ágil en movimientos. Pero estaba aún demasiado lejos para llegar algún día a pelear como lo hacía Glorfindel, y eso que todo aquello para el elfo no era más que un juego. Lunnaris no quería imaginarse lo que pasaba cuando Glorfindel peleaba en serio.

Ellos seguían practicándo cuando una voz ajena se escuchó desde el otro extremo de la sala en la que se encontraban:

-Un combate.

Ambos se giraron hacia el elfo que había hablado, era uno de los hijos de Elrond, pero Lunnaris no sabía cual de los gemeros era.

-Elladan -saludó Glorfindel.

-Glorfindel, no sabía que ahora te dedicabas a entrenar a mujeres -bromeó el hijo del Elrond.

-Lunnaris, él es Elladan, uno de los hijos de Elrond -dijo Glorfindel.

-Lo sé, fueron él su hermano gemelo los que me encontraron y me trajeron hasta aquí. Ya nos habían presentado formal aunque bevemente -afirmó Lunnaris que aún no sabía si le tenía simpatía a ese elfo en concreto y el comentario anterior no ayudó nada a mejorar la opinón que la muchacha se había formado de él.

-¿Qué tal Lunnaris? ¿Te gusta Imladris? -preguntó Elladan jovialmente.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias y Rivendel es un lugar muy hermoso sin duda -respondió Lunnaris con menos antipatía, pues intuía que el elfo más que un pincha-uvas, era un tipo alegre y bromista.

-Te pido disculpas en mi nombre y en el de mi hermano por tratarte con rudeza durante nuestro primer encuentro, pero todo fué muy extraño, temíamos que fueras un siervo del enemigo -dijo Elladan.

-Disculpas aceptadas, Elladan, posiblemente si yo fuera tú habría actuado de la misma manera -afirmó ella.

_Bueno, no, seguramente habría actuado peor..._

_-_¿Y cómo va el combate? ¿Te sientes capacitada para vencer al famoso Lord Glorfindel? -bromeó Elladan.

-Pues no, de echo esto no se me dá del todo bien -confesó ella.

-Te he visto pelear y te aseguro que un orco torpe caería bajo tu fijo -sentenció Glorfindel.

_Vale, o sea que solo tendría posibilidades de no morir si topo con un sólo orco y encima subnormal..._

Elladan se echó a reir y Lunnaris miró a Glorfindel y dijo también divertida:

-Si eso era un cumplido no ha sonado como tal.

-Para alguien que no ha manejado nunca una espada debería serlo -confirmó Glorfindel.

-¿Puedo probar yo? -preguntó Elladan.

-Si, claro, Glorfindel es todo tuyo -respondió Lunnaris mientras se apartaba.

-No lo decía por Glorfindel -aclaró Elladan mientras él también sacaba de debajo de su capa su espada élfica.

-Ahh.. pues vale, pero sé benévolo, por favor -dijo Lunnaris poniendose en guardia.

Después de un ratito peleando entre ellos, Glorfindel dijo:

-He visto orcos con más reflejos, venga, moved más rápido esos brazos....

Elladan le miró y gritó:

-¡A por él!

Lunnaris lo entendió y ambos se precipitaron espada en mano a por el elfo rubio. Glorfindel desenvainó su espada y peleó frente a los rivales. Para Lunnaris fue visto y no visto, al cabo de un minuto y ni llegaba, su espada había saltado por los aires y ella todavía se estaba preguntando que cómo había sucedido eso. Elladan duró algo más, y después de un intenseo combate, también acabó derrotado.

-Lord Glorfindel, no ha perdido maestría -dijo Elladan haciendo una ligera reverancia de cara el otro elfo.

-Yo es que todavía estoy intentando asimilar cómo ha pasado todo... -dijo Lunnaris aún confusa recogiendo la espada del suelo.

-Mejorarás con el tiempo -aseguró Glorfindel.

-Me extraña mucho, teniendo a alguien tan torpe como maestro -dijo el hermano de Elladan entrando en la sala junto con Erestor.

-Elrohir... -dijeron a la vez Glorfindel y Elladan.

-Glorfindel, Lunnaris, Elladan... buenos días -dijo Elrohir- ¿Un uno contra uno, hermano?

-Hecho, pero si pierdo será culpa de Glorfindel, tengo el brazó algo cansado... -respondió Elladan tocándose el biceps derecho.

-¿Otra vez te ha dado una paliza? -bromeó Elrohir.

-Sí -contestaron al unísono Glorfindel, Lunnaris y Elladan.

-Yo os dejo con vuestros asuntos, ya hablaremos en otro momento Elrohir -dijo Erestor con cara de palo- Buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días -dijeron los cuatro.

-Uff... menos mal... ya no sabía como librarme de él -afirmó Elrohir aliviado.

-¿Qué le has hecho esta vez al pobre Lord Erestor? -preguntó Glorfindel como con cansancio, se notaba a la legua que esa pregunta ya había sido formulada en más ocaciones.

Los rostros de las tres personas se giraron hacia Glorfindel y lo miraron con incredulidad,

-¿El pobre Lord Erestor? -preguntaron a la vez los gemelos, y Lunnaris hubiera dicho lo mismo si no fuera porque lo podrían tomar como una descortesía.

-Bueno, esta muy pesado ultimamente porque quiere recuperar unos manuscritos que me prestó... -aclaró Elrohir.

-¿Y donde está el problema? -preguntó Glorfindel.

-El problema está en que no sabría donde encontralos -respondió Elrohir.

-Vamos, que los has perdido -especificó Lunnaris.

-Pues si -corroboró Elrohir.

-Por favor, cuándo decidas decirle la verdad a Erestor, avísame... Así no tendré que presenciar una regañina bastante desagradable -dijo Elladan.

Todos rieron, incluído Glorfindel. La campana que indicaba el almuerzo sonó y los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el salón de siempre. La misma comida... pensaba Lunnaris. Esta vez estaba sentada entre Elladan y Glorfindel, y la comida al menos transurrió entre bromas sobre los duelos a espada. Al terminar, cuando todos se levantaban, Glorfindel dijo a Lunnaris:

-¿Te apetecería otra sesión de práctica? Tengo que reconocer que se me hace muy entretenido pelear contigo, porque al menos puedo enseñare y no es un simple combate.

-De acuero, tengo muchas ganas de mejorar y a mi también me resulta entretenido -respondió Lunnaris.

Ambos salieron y se encaminaron de nuevo a la armería. Prácticamente pasaron casi toda la tarde ensayando fintas y Glorfindel admitió que Lunnaris era una muchacha perseverante y rápida para ese tipo de aprendizaje. A ella esos ratos de evasión la venían de maravilla, pues así se olvidaba de todo lo demás. De hecho, cuando se dirgían otra vez al salón para cenar, la chica tenía el brazo cansado, al día siguiente tendría agujetas seguro.

Fué derechita a su habitación y al quitarse la ropa se dió cuenta de que necesitaba un buen baño. Estaba cogiendo sus cosas de siempre cuando se la ocurrió una idea, no la apetecía bañarse en la especie de piscina de siempre, el río era una opción mucho mejor, desde luego; sumergirse en las aguas de ese río cristalino a la luz de las estrellas era una idea que la había rondado por la cabeza desde el día en que llegó.

Fin del capítulo.

Dejad reviews, porfa.


	7. Upss

Mi siguiente fic recomendado se llama To Love Again, de daydreamer8301; es un Glorfindel/OC, lo malo es que está escrito en inglés.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Darkpat.

Capítulo 7: Upss

Con la decisión ya tomada de darse un refrescante baño en el río, Lunnaris sólo tenía que cambiarse de ropa y coger una toalla, no solo para secarse, sino también para cubrirse, pues no la parecía decoroso recorer Rivendel en bikini. Lo malo era que tendría pasar antes por los baños, para poder tomar prestada una toalla, aunque pensándolo bien, quizá encontrara alguna en el armario que había en su habitación, armario que, por cierto, no había sido abierto antes por la muchacha. Y cuando lo hizo...

_¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Oh__ my God.._

Con el desconcierto pintado en la cara, Lunnaris vió que el armario estaba repleto de vestidos elficos, batines de seda, camisones para dormir... Fué lentamente examinando todas las prendas de vestir mientras se preguntaba si todo aquello estaba allí desde antes de su llegada o bien alguien se había tomado la molestia de procurarla un vestuario acorde a la Tierra Media. Seguramente, la segunda opción era más acertada, pues todo el vestuario se componía de prendas femeninas y además parecían de su talla y de su estatura. Había vestidos de seda y otros de tela translúcida y vaporosa, algunos con manga corta, pero la gran mayoria eran de manga de elefante. Algunos de ellos estaban ribeteados con distintas filigranas en colores plateados o dorados, eso sí, los colores eran apagados: grises, blancos, azules, pálidos violáceos...Sacó del armario en ese momento un camisón para dormir de tirantes, de color blanco brillante, una fina tela semitransparente cubía el escote.

Los dos cajones que había en la parte baja del armario, también estan llenos de sorpresas. En el primero encontró toallas suaves y velos, en el segundo, zapatos de todos los tipos: zuecos, sandalias, blandas zapatillas... Sin duda los elfos había tenído bastante consideración hacia ella, pensaba a la vez que cogía del interior unas sandalias azules.

_Resulta que tengo toallas aquí y yo gorroneando las del baño..._

Sin más dilación, se puso su bikini de tiras, se calzó y se cubrió con una larga y fina bata blanca. Cogió una de las toallas y salió de la habitación camino del exterior. Esperaba que nadie la sorprendiera por el camino, pues no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. La parte del río elegida para su baño, era un remanso natural pequeño, pero lo suficientemente profundo como para poder nadar un rato. La noche no erea muy calurosa, pero eso no la arredró de su empeño. Se descalzó dejando el calzado y todo lo demás a la vera de un árbol repleto de flores que emitía una suave fragancia. Casi con timidez metió un pié en el agua y para su satisfacción estaba casi tibia. No dudó en adentrarse más y comenzar a nadar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se bañaba en un río de esa manera tan apacible. Sólo se escuchaba el agua y el canto de algún ave nocturna que ella desconocía, en el cielo la luna y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. Cerró los ojos y sintió estaba totalmente en armonía con la naturaleza cuando de pronto:

-Lunnaris, no esperaba encontrarte aquí -dijo una voz bastante conocida.

_Otras, joder, joder, joder... ¿Porqué de entre todos los condenados elfos que viven en Rivendel tiene que ser precisamente él? ¿Qué pasa, que aquí la gente no duerme?_

_-_Lord Erestor... yo... sólo quería darme un baño en el río- dijo Lunnaris algo apurada.

-Eso es evidente -recalcó el Elfo- ¿pero porqué de noche?

-No sé, de repenten me apeteció y no pensé que fuera mala idea -respondió ella.

-Eso tendremos que decidirlo nosotros -dijo Erestor, como siempre haciendo gala de su simpatía.

_Borde de mierda..._

_-_Enseguida salgo -afirmó Lunnaris de camino hacia la orilla.

-¡Muchacha! -Exclamó Erestor dándose media vuelta - ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir del agua semidesnuda?

_Y esta es la parte en la que se escandaliza y se va corriendo... No, para mi desgracia no se va a ir corriendo._

-Ahora mismo me cubro, perdóneme Lord Erestor pero así es como se toman baños en mi mundo -se disculpó ella mientras se secaba rápidamente con la toalla.

Después se puso la bata y las sandalias toalla y dijo:

-Ya puede girarse.

-Hablaremos mañana de lo ocurrido -afirmó con rotundidad el malhumorado elfo- Ahora te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Y sin hablar nada más que un escueto buenas noches, Lunnaris llegó a su cuarto. Con rabia iba quitándose toda la ropa mojada, y se secaba con tanta fuerza que la suave toalla casi raspaba en su piel. Todo estaba saliendo genial hasta que llegó ese tipo tan inoportuno como antipático y desconfiado. Y lo peor estaba por llegar, seguro que el muy bocas iba con el cuento a Elrond y a Glorfindel. Intentó no pensar mucho en eso y se metió en la cama estrenando camisón.

Al día siguiente, para el desayuno, no se levantó muy temprano puesto que prescindiría de su baño. Para intentar calmar un poco los ánimos de los elfos, se puso un vestido grisáceo de manga corta y unas sandalias de tiras que se enroscaban por el tobillo. LLegó al comedor y sólo un par de miradas se desviaron hacia ella; como siempre, se sentó al lado de Lord Glorfindel dándole los buenos días. Elladan y Elrohir la miraron y ahogaron una risita.

_Lo saben. Erestor voy a matarte..._

_-_Pensaba que te gustaría seguir practicando con la espada, pero a juzgar por tu indumentaria creo que tienes otros planes -dijo Glorfindel el cual, si sabía algo de la escenita de anoche, no pareció dar muestras de ello.

-No tengo otros planes, Glorfindel, me he vestido así para no llamar _aún más_ la atención -explicó ella lúgubremente mientras posaba su mirada primero en Erestor y luego en Elrond.

Cuando ambos salieron hacia la armería, los gemelos los seguían de cerca y alegaron que ellos también iban a practicar.

_Vaya par de cotillas..._

Cuando llegaron Lunnaris tomó su espada, no podía llevársela consigo porque aún no poseía ni vaina ni cinturon para ceñírsela.

-Lunnaris, supongo que ya sabes que tengo que hablar contigo -dijo de pronto Glorfindel.

Ella suspiró y confirmó:

-Si, supones bien.

-Lord Erestor parecía bastante indignado anoche, cuando nos llamó a Elrond y a mí para contarnos lo sucedido. El cree que no es prudente que salgas sola de noche y... -el elfo no pudo terminar la frase porque Lunnaris le interrumpió.

-¿Es porque soy una mujer?

-No, no es porque seas una mujer, es porque tu mundo no es este, porque posees una información muy valiosa y porque si estás aquí es porque queremos protegerte del Enemigo -aclaró Glorfindel- Sin embargo, Lord Elrond y yo opinamos que este lugar está a salvo y que mientras no te acerques a las fronteras puedes deamburlar libremente, incluso por la noche si quieres. Sin embargo, nos gustaría que tuvieras en cuenta nuestras costumbres, y que si bien en tu mundo es normal bañarse con escasas ropas, aquí no lo es tanto, y cualquiera que te vea reaccionará de la misma manera que Lord Erestor lo hizo anoche.

-Comprendo... -dijo ella en voz baja- La verdad intuía que eso no se consideraría decente por aquí, pero también confiaba en que nadie me viera.

-¿Te gusta sumergirte en el río? -quiso saber Glorfindel.

-Pues si, y por la noche más aún. Ya sabes que me encantan las estrellas y la luna -respondió ella.

-Conozco una fuentes de aguas termales, esta tarde puedo mostrártelas si quieres -dijo el elfo.

-Genial , será como ir a un spa, podremos relajarnos mientas nos bañamos y... -agregó Lunnaris entusiasmada con la idea.

-Yo también me apunto a ese baño si vas a ir semi desnuda, Lunnaris -dijo uno de los gemelos desde la puerta.

_Agggrrrrrr..._

_-_Elrohir, esto es una conversación privada -aclaró Glorfindel.

-Y no se porqué intuyo que Lunnaris y tu vais a compartir más cosas privadas que una simple conversación -se cachondeó Elladan.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las pálidas y perfectas mejillas de Glorfindel, la muchacha por su parte a penas se inmutó, pues en su mundo estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, es más, Elladan había sido muy fino en comparación con lo que habría dicho su amiga Marta.

-Si, y ¿sabes qué, Elladan? Que seguirán siendo privadas, así que lo que Glorfindel y yo compartamos no le incumbe a nadie más -contaatacó Lunnaris.

-Vamos, no te enfades, estábamos bromeando... o no... -dijo Elrohir y ambos salieron de la estancia riéndose sonora y musicalmente.

-Vaya par... - musitó Lunnaris mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- Emmmm... Glorfindel... -llamó ella, pero el elfo no contestó, parecía como sumido en profundos pensamientos - GLORFINDEL -ante esta llamada el elfo bajo de su nube y Lunnaris dijo entonces- ¿Empezamos?

-Si, claro -respondió el elfo recuperando su aplomo.

_¿Y ahora a este que le pasa?_

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron su combate. Fue una especie de desgarga de adrenalina para ambos, pues los golpes, más que ser precisos y suaves, eran sencillos y más fuertes de lo habitual. Glorfindel estaba más silencioso que de costumbre y ella se preguntó si era por culpa de los gemelos y sus bromas. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa para comer, los hijos de Elrond y otro elfo, los miraron a ambos y les sonreían de forma maliciosa. Ellos optaron por ignorarles.

Terminaron la comida y ambos se fueron en busca de los estanques termanles. A Lunnaris la resustó bastante extraño que esas aguas no exalaran ningún tipo de vapor si en verdad se trataba de baños calientes. El lugar era bastante apacible, como todo Rievendel en realidad: brisa fresca de las plantas impregnada de suaves aromas, tupido manto verde a sus pies adornado con florecillas diminutas...

-Glorfindel, ¿qué te parece si después de la cena nos damos un baño? Ahora me gustaría seguir practicando con la espada, ¿sabes? depúes de todo creo que me he aficcionado...

El elfo la miró largamente antes de contestar. A pesar de que la sugerencia de la muchacha acerca era bastante inocente, definitivamente ella no sabía como funcionaban las cosas en la Tierra Media. No era una proposición que se hiciera a la ligera y aunque Glorfindel sabía que Lunnaris no tenía intenciones ocultas, los demás elfos no pensarían igual... El problema parecía ser que él mismo no quería negarse, pues la compañía de ella le gustaba, tenía pensamientos extraños y su personalidad parecía todo un misterio para él... y reconoció para sí mismo que quería conocerla mejor. Era la persona más extraña de la raza de los Hombres que había conocido, en realidad no había conocido a nadie igual, y por primera vez, desde hacía largos años, alguien le sorprendía.

-De acuerdo Lunnaris -dijo por fin Glorfindel- pero recuerda que no debes ponerte ese traje de baño de tu mundo.

_Elfo mojigato..._

_-_Si, si, vale... -aceptó ella con impaciencia.

Después de su sesión con la espada, fueron a cenar, por supuesto que sus planes no los comentaron a nadie. Ambos salieron por separado del gran salón y se fueron sus respectivas habitaciónes. A sugerencia de Glorfindel, Lunnaris se vistió con una larga y oscura túnica ligera pero opaca, cogió toallas y se encaminó a las fuentes termales donde la ya estaba esperando el elfo también vestido de manera similar.

-Emmm... supongo que tendremos que meternos así en el agua... -dijo Lunnaris.

-Sí, supones bien -confirmó Glorfindel metiéndose dentro del estanque lentamente.

Lunnaris el imitó, introdujo un pié en el agua, no estaba muy convencida de querer bañarse vestida con un camisón, porque eso que llevaba puesto era un camisón, por muchos eufemismos que Glorfindel hubiera utilizado para referirse a esa prenda de vestir. Con calma también fue introduciéndose en esa pequeña poza templada, pudo sentarse junto a Glorfindel en un saliente de roca, dentro del estanque. Todo estaba muy bien, la noche era apacible y había mucha calma y tranquilidad sin embargo, el roce ese camisón era lo único que desmejoraba la situación.

-No sé como podéis disfrutar de un estanque termanl con las túnicas estas... quita toda la gracia a la caricia del agua sobre la piel desnuda -dijo Lunnaris.

-Te acostumbrarás -sentenció Glorfindel.

-Bienvenidos a la Edad Media... -murmuro Lunnaris en voz baja.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó el elfo que obviamente no había entendido a Lunanris.

-Quiere decir bienvenidos al pasado, es una larga explicación... -dijo ella.

Fin del capítulo.

Dejad reviews, porfa.


	8. Educación sexual

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Altariel de Valinor.

Capítulo 8: Educación sexual

-Tenemos tiempo -apuntó Glorfindel con una sonrisa.

-Está bien -dijo Lunnaris con un suspiro- La Edad Media es la denominación que recibe una época del pasado de mi mundo, o al menos de mi tierra. En esos tiempos, las personas tenían un sentido de la moral social bastante estricto. Las gentes consideradas decentes no enseñaban siquiera un tobillo y cuando tomaban baños en compañía de otras personas, lo hacían completamente vestidos, como estamos haciendo nosotros ahora mismo. Afortunadamente para muchos y desgraciadamente para unos pocos, esas rígidas normas sociales han caído en deshuso. Ahora en mi tierra las personas se bañan con una...mmm... ropa interior especial, llamadas bikinis y bañadores; incluso los más atrevidos van a determinados lugares donde la desnudez total está permitida.

Glorfindel ante esta última afirmación puso cara de paisaje y Lunnaris añadió:

-Pero eso es demasiado para mi gusto. Sin embargo, no todas las culturas son así ni comparten las mismas costumbres sociales, debo añadir que en mi mundo aún existen culturas cuyas normas morales (que además suelen ser ley) y su concepto sobre la impudicia casi raya en lo ridículo; y a eso se suma el hecho de que son sociedades patriarcales de modo que el género femenino sale mucho más perjudicado que el masculino. Hay países donde a las mujeres no se las permite salir de casa sin la compañía de un varón, o sin un velo cubriendo cabeza en algunos casos, y su rostro en otros. En esos países lo que se hace en realidad es despojar a las mujeres de la dignidad que le corresponde a todo ser humano, comerciando con ellas como si fueran ganado, obligándolas a contraer matrimonio desde la infancia incluso con un hombre desconicdo y mayor que seguramente tendrán que compartir con otras mujeres. En caso de adulterio, los castigos puden ir desde la cárcel hasta la muerte por lapidación.

Ahora el elfo mostraba una expresión de horror pero la muchacha continuó:

-De modo que aunque vuestras costumbres me resulten anticuadas, podría haber sido peor. Espero que ahora entiendas el comentario que hice esta mañana: lo de que si eso de no andar sola es porque soy una mujer...

-Claro que no es por ese motivo -dijo Glorfnidel con tono indignado- Ya te lo expliqué, no quiero, es decir, no queremos que caigas en manos del enemigo, estas en un lugar que no conoces y perdóname el comentario, pero no eres aún hábil con la espada.

-Si, eso ya lo sabía, de todas formas ni siquera tengo una vaina para llevarla -comentó ella algo alicaída.

-Bueno, es que eso no es una indumentaria típicamente femenina -empezó Glordinel y,al ver la dura expresión que mostraba el rostro de Lunnaris, añadió rápidamente- pero eso puede solucionarse, cuando quieras elige una de las vainas de la armería. Lunnaris, no pienses que no respetamos a las mujeres, la Dama de los Glaladrim es la soberana más respetada entre nuestro pueblo, de Luthién aún se cuentan sus azañas y para los Eldar, Elbereth es, de entre los Aratar, la más amada.

-Si, lo sabía -confirmó ella- es que soy muy susceptible con ese tema... De todas formas el hecho de que en la Tierra Media tengais en vuestro panteón divinidades femeninas ayuda mucho, las culturas machistas de mi mundo son generalmetne monoteístas, creen en ún unico Dios de género masculino.

-Supongo que sí -conincidió Glorfindel- Cuando hablo contigo sobre ese mundo del que vienes tengo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte me parece un paraíso con todos esos aparatos que teneís y esa música que he escuchado pero por otra me parece, a veces, un lugar hostil, los Hombres parecen crueles los unos con los otros.

-Pues yo creo que es ambas cosas -dijo Lunnaris- Yo me alegro mucho de haber nacido en una tierra donde besar a los hombres es un acto normal y no un delito.

-Un acto... ¿normal? -preguntó Glorfindel- ¿Besar a los hombres? ¿A muchos?

-Emmm... define "muchos" por favor -dijo Lunnaris que no estaba segura de querer continuar la conversación.

-Cinco -respondió el elfo.

_Espero haber escuchado mal... _

_-_Uff, a ver, yo considero muchos no cinco, sino cinco por cinco... Y creo que es la media general en la adolescencia, cuanto más mayores somos, más dejamos ese hábito -dijo Lunnaris.

-Pero tu... ¿veinticinco? -preguntó tímidamente Glorfindel.

-Bueno, alguno menos -respondió Lunnaris, que se sentía un poco avergonzada pero aún no sabía porque, ya que eso era bastante normal en su entorno.

-Ya... -dijo Glorfindel intentando asimilar esa información con toda la naturalidad posible- Bueno, supongo que no hay nada malo en eso.

-No, no lo hay -corroboró ella- Además en muchos casos no se pasa de un par de besos, no todas las veces terminas en la cama de la persona con la que...

Inmediatamente se calló, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Glorfindel por su parte dijo:

-¿En la cama? Eso quiere decir que...

-Si -aclaró ella ya sin rodeos- Eso quiere decir que a veces puedes terminar acostándote con otra persona y no pasa absolutamente nada. Algunas veces esa persona es tu pareja, otras un amigo y otras simplemente lo acabas de conocer esa noche en una fiesta y te ha gustado. Es una práctica que nuestra cultura considera aceptable siempre y cuando se haga con moderación, y antes de que preguntes, con moderación pueden ser tranquilamente veinte personas.

-Deduzco entonces que has estado con... -comenzó Glorfindel.

-No deduzcas nada, Glorfindel -cortó ella- En cualquier caso, no diré con cuántos porque es un asunto que sólo me incumbe a mi, y porque es privado, y por que no tiene relevancia...

_...y ¿por qué le estoy dando explicaciones?_

_..._ bueno, eso. Que mi vida sexual no viene al caso ahora -concluyó.

-Tienes razón, disculpa mi indiscreción -dijo el elfo con un tono de voz tenso.

-De modo que... -continuó ella en un claro intento de aligerar la tensión- ... como dicen en mi tierra, si queires saber lo que pasa en mi cama, tendrás que meterte en ella.

Al ver que el elfo la miró co los ojos como platos, Lunnaris se apresuró a añadir:

-Tranquilo, era broma.

_No me fastidies, si aquí hasta las bromas sobre sexo tema tabú._

_-_Es la primera vez que me hacen una proposición tan directa -bromeó también Glorfindel para sorpresa de Lunnaris.

-Entonces no deberías rechazarla a la ligera -dijo Lunnaris riéndose.

El elfo la miró y Lunnaris de pronto se fijó el la belleza de los ojos de Glorfindel, bajo las estrellas se veían aún más luminosos que de costumbre y se perdió en una profunda mirada.

-Son preciosos... -murmuró en voz baja, como imnotizada.

El elfo apartó la los ojos de ella y miró al frente cerrando los párpados. Lunnaris, se dió cuenta de que Glorfindel lo había escuchado y dijo:

-Tus ojos, me refería a que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. Hay como una luz brillante contenida en ellos.

Glorfindel se giró de nuevo a ella y sonrió diciendo:

-Tu mirada también me gusta, es desconcertantemente intensa. Tienes unos ojos muy penetrantes, como si desnudaran el alma.

-Si, bueno, eso dicen de los escorpios... -dijo Lunnaris, e inmediatamente aclaró- Escorpio es mi signo del zodiaco. Tenemos doce signos y cada persona nace bajo el influjo de uno de ellos, son en realidad constelaciones de estrellas, se dice que las personas que comparten signo también comparten determinadas caracteristicas en cuanto a su personalidad, gustos y demás. Hay doce signos porque también hay doce meses. Pero no todos los horóscopos son así, algún día te contaré algo del chino.

-¿Y que más se dice de los escorpios? -preguntó Glorfindel con curiosidad.

-Que son instintivos, reservados, muy críticos y tienen a perder los nervios entre otras cosas, pero dejaré que las averigues -respondió Lunnaris.

-Acepto el reto -dijo el elfo.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo en las aguas termales hablando sobre Rivendel y Lórien. Por las descripciones de Glorfindel, el Bosque de Oro parecía incluso más hermoso de lo que Tolkien había narrado, pues hablaba de todas las maravillas que encerraba ese bosque con una tierna caricia en su voz. Cuando al fin decidieron volver a sus respectivas habitaciones, Lunnaris se sentía satisfecha, la amistad que sentía hacia Glorfindel se había estrechado esa noche, le había contado cosas sobre su vida privada que aunque fueran un tanto triviales, no todo el entorno de su mundo las conocia, pues como buena escorpio, siempre había sido muy reservada y la costaba hablar de su vida, pensamientos o sentimientos profundos.

De echo, los días iban pasando, y mientres esperaba la llegada de Gandalf, cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Glorfindel, entrenando, charlando, confesándole secretos... El por su parte también le había tomado mucho cariño a esa extraña muchacha pues se notaba a la legua que buscaba su compañía, algo que además de Lunnaris, los demás elfos también percibieron. Ella estaba haciendo avances en las sesiones de esgrima, entre tanto, Glorfindel escuchó a Wagner y su Cabalgata de las Walkirias, pero se emocionó especialmente con Hans Zimmer en "Chevaliers de Sangreal". Uno de los momentos más memorables para Lunnaris, fué cuando en una sesión de entrenamiento, piyó al elfo desprevenido y con una finta logró rasgarle la parte de arriba de su vestimente y Glorfindel entonces desenvainó su espada y con el torso descubierto peleó hasta desarmar a Lunnaris, lo que hizo con bastante facilidad ya que los ojos de ella se desviaban continuamente a su torso perfecto. No podía negarlo: ese elfo estaba "muy bueno".

Glorfindel aprendió más sobre los escorpios en general y sobre Lunnaris en particular, descubrió que era apasionada en todo aquello que hacía: desde una reivindicación socio-política hasta el cultivo de plantas, pues Lunnaris ayudaba a los elfos de vez en cuando a realizar esta tarea. También descubrió que era sagaz y que tenía un volcán interior en el alma que normalmente dormía tranquilo y supo que sería mejor no ver en el apogeo de su erupción.

Los días pasaban tranquilos en Rivendel, Erestor no había vuelto a "darle la chapa" a nadie y los elfos se acostumbraron a la presencia de la muchacha. Sólo lo ocurrido una tarde de Junio, rompería la monotonía del Vado. Lunnaris estaba terminando una sesión de entrenamiento cuando los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir entraron en la estancia.

-Lunnaris, has mejorado mucho, a pesar de tener a Glorfindel de maestro -dijo uno de ellos.

-Muy gracioso, Elrohir -dijo Glorfindel.

-¿A que sí? -contestó con desenfado el hijo de Elrond- Lunnaris, ¿sabes lo que sucerá dentro de unas noches más?

-¿Qué se pondrá el sol y volverá a salir al día siguiente? -ironizó ella.

-Tu también eres muy graciosa -dijo Elladan- Pero sí, el sol se pondrá y volvera a alzarse sin embargo será especial, ¿sabes por qué?

-Mmmm... a ver... Junio, sol, especial... Bueno, en mi mundo celebraríamos la noche de San Juan en breve, que por cierto, son las fiestas oficiales del pueblo donde vivo; también se llama noche de las hogueras, porque encendemos una hoguera para conmemorar el... Ya sé, dentro de unos días tendrá lugar el Solsticio de Verano, la noche más corta del año -concluyó ella satisfecha.

-Exactamente -dijo Elrohir- y aquí en Imladris también lo celebramos y por ese motivo queríamos invitarte a la fiesta del Solsticio de Verano.

-Vaya, gracias -respondió ella- ya me habían hablado de un gran banquete que...

-No se trata del banquete -cortó Elladan- A la cena acudiremos todos, me refiero a algo más privado, porque ¿no querrás escuchar los aburridos cantos de Erestor o de Glorfindel?

-Emm -dijo Lunnaris- Bueno, de Glorfindel no me importaría -y girándose hacia él añadió- Nunca me habías dicho que cantaras...

-Elladan, te dije que no sería tan fácil -dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Esta bien, traete a Glorfindel si quieres, por esta vez haremos una excepción invitando a un consejero de Rivendel -dijo Elrohir a quien la idea de llevar una figura autoritaria a su fiesta no parecía agradarle mucho.

-Muchachos, sabeis que yo hace mucho tiempo que no ... -comenzó Glorfindel.

- ... ¿que no te diviertes un poco? -terminó Elladan- Pues aprovecha. Os esperamos a los dos entonces.

Y salieron de allí sin darlos tiempo a replicar.

-Pues alli estaremos ¿no? -preguntó Lunnaris a Glorfindel.

-Si, supongo que si -respondió el elfo todavía no muy convencido.

Fin del capítulo.

Dejad reviews porfa.


	9. ¿Denominación de orígen?

Este capítulo se lo dedico a The Moor Black, para que siga entreteniéndose con este fic.

Capítulo 9: ¿Denominación de origen?

Los días que precideron al solsticio de verano, fueron un tanto ajetreados en Rivendel. Los elfos iban de un lado para otro portando grandes ramos de flores, telas, enredaderas... sin duda querían decorar adecuadamente la Casa de Elrond para la ocasión. Lunnaris estaba muy intrigada en vista de todos los preparativos que se estaban llevando a cabo, y tenía grandes expectativas sobre la fiesta. Glofindel había accedido a acompañarla a la "reunión privada" que Elladan y Elrohir estaban orquestando. Por fin llegó el gran día. El desayuno y la comida se desarrollaron en la más completa normalidad. Incluso esa misma tarde, Lunnaris estuvo entrenando con Glorfindel, y cuando terminó se retiró a su habitación para asearse un poco y cambiarse de ropa.

No estuvo mucho tiempo en el baño, sin embargo, vertió en esa bañera-piscina de los elfos una suave fragancia con un aroma indescifrable pero fresco, ligero muy agradable. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio y abrió el armario, no sabía que ponerse. Había tantos vestidos... Uno violáceo, de manga corta, muy ligero y riveteado con flores de plata concentró su atención ¿Sería ese el adecuado? ¿Qué opinaría Glorfindel? De repente se acordó del regalo que la había hecho el elfo semanas atras: uno de los tesoros de Gondolin. Aunque ese vestido azul ya se lo había puesto en otra ocasión, ella era una chica a la que nunca la importó repetir vestuario, además esa prenda de vestir era muy digna de estar en esa fiesta, es más, dado la naturaleza del vestido, la celebración del solsticio de verano en Rivendel, _se _le quedaba pequeño. La eleccióon ya estaba hecha, de modo que se vistió y se calzó con unas sandalias confeccionadas con tela azul oscura y tiras de hilos de plata. Cuando su pelo estuvo seco, sacó su neceser y buscó algo de maquillaje. Ella era una chica que por norma general nunca se arreglaba mucho, en su dia a dia no utilizaba costméticos de ningún tipo y sólo las escasas veces que salía de fiesta se maquillaba muy ligeramente. Pero enseguida se dió cuenta de que en la Tierra Media se reirían de su aspecto si aparecía con sombra de ojos y raya negra; de modo que lo único que hizo fué extender sobre sus labios un gloss de color rosa pálido. Ya estaba lista para acudir al gran banquete.

Pero al salir de su habitación y recorrer unos pasos, se cruzó con Arwen, ella si estaba francamente espectacular.

-Lunnaris, veo que ya estas preparada para la fiesta -dijo la elfa a la muchacha.

-Si, ahora mismo me dirigía hacia el salón -respondió ella.

-¿Querrías acompañarme un momento? -preguntó Arwen.

-Desde luego -contestó Lunnaris preguntándose intrigada dónde la conduciría la elfa.

Avanzaron por los corredores hasta llegar a una puerta franqueada por dos macetas que parecían albergar dos árboles en miniatura. Arwen entró en esa estancia seguida de Lunnaris, paracía que se hallaba en un dormitorio, no muy similar al suyo pues la cama era de dosel y cubierta por cortinajes muy ligeros. Ella estaba estudiando con disimulo lo que parecía la habitación de la hija de Elrond mientras la elfa abría uno de los cajones de la cómoda y sacaba de ella algo parecido a un collar muy grande, plateado y brillante.

-Siéntate Lunnaris -sugirió ella a la muchacha señalando una silla- vamos a comprobar que tal te queda esto.

Lunnaris se sentó y Arwen colocó el adorno plateado sobre su cabeza, como una especie de corona, además de ella prendían filos plateados que se extendían por su largo pelo. La elfa colocó con paciencia los mechones de la muchacha entrelazándos y colocándolos en el lugar adecuado. Una vez uno terminado, la miró y dijo:

-Así esta perfecto.

-Gracias Arwen, aún no sé como me veo, no me he mirado al espejo -respondió Lunnaris, muy agradecida por el gesto que había tenído la elfa con ella.

-Encaja perfectamente dado que tus orejas son bastante... -comenzó la elfa.

- ¿grandes? -se anticipó Lunnaris.

-No, iba a decir que tus orejas son bastante élficas -aclaró Arwen.

_Si, claro porque todos los elfos sois unos orejudos, pero en el colegio a mí me llamaban Dumbo..._

-Aún falta algo -dijo la Arwen mientras volvía a dirigirse a sus cajones.

Vertió una espcie de polvo sobre el pelo de la muchacha y la tendió un espejo.

Lunnaris se quedó sin palabras, el adorno que Arwen habia colocado sobre su cabeza lucía perfecto y su pelo rubio oscuro, ahora desprendía unos reflejos dorados muy luminosos que destelleaban con una mínima luz.

-Está genial... -acertó a decir ella.

-Me alegra que te guste -respondió la elfa con una sonrisa- Y ahora sí, vamos para el banquete.

Ambas salieron, no obstante tuvieron una pequeña charla por los pasillos de Rivendel.

-Parece que Glorfindel te ha caído muy bien -aventuró Arwen.

-Sí, así es. Me parece un tipo genial, me encuentro muy cómoda con él y le considero ya un amigo -dijo Lunnaris.

-Y además es muy guapo -apuntó Arwen.

Lunnaris entonces intuyó a dónde quería llegar la elfa y dijo simplemente:

-Si, es muy guapo, no obstante no creo que sea mi tipo... Yo me haré vieja ¿recuerdas? No te niego que me gustaría tener un rollete con él pero... Bah, nada serio.

No dijeron nada más, y entraron ambas en el gran salón, atestado de elfos con sus mejores galas. Evidentemente todas las miradas se posaron en Arwen y su belleza, los eclipsó a todos con su presencia... a todos menos a uno. Glorfindel miraba a Lunnaris y cuando esta fué a sentarse a su lado, dijo:

-Estas radiante.

-Gracias -respondió ella ante ese inseperado cumplido por parte del elfo e inmediatamente se puso a examinar el salón.

_Sí señor, está todo muy currado, buen trabajo..._

Estaba magníficamente decorado enredaderas enroscadas por todas las columnas y flores por doquier. Se respiraba un aroma dulce y a la vez refrescante. La cena fué mucho mejor que de costumbre dado que los manjares no sólo se componían de vegetales, diferentes asados y estofados se servían en las mesas. Además el vino la gustó especialmente, aunque la pareció que se subía a la cabeza con una rapidez alarmante y por eso mismo, sólo se sirvió dos copas. El copioso banquete duró largo rato, y Lunnaris charlaba animadamente con los elfos con los que había cogido algo de confianza en esas últimas semanas.

Cuando al fin todos estaban saciados, Elrond anunció que era el momento de las canciones. Entonces, uno de los gemelos hizo un gesto a Lunnaris con la mano para que los siguiera. Ella miró a Glorfindel y ambos se levantaron siguiendo a la comitiva de unos cuántos jóvenes elfos y elfas que abadonaban el salón.

-Lo que que hemos preparado te gustará, Lunnaris -dijo Elladan.

-Espero que esta vez no os paseis de la raya con el vino de Dorwinion -dijo Arwen que también estaba presente.

_¿Y qué narices es eso? ¿Es que aquí también existe la denominación de origen?_

-¿Vino de Dorwinion? -preguntó Lunnaris- ¿Y que peculiaridad tiene?

-Es el mejor vino de toda la Tierra Media, buen aroma, excelente sabor, textura perfeta ... -comentaba Elrohir muy animado.

_Bueno, parece que encontré al catador de vinos del grupo..._

_-... _y alto nivel etílico -finalizó Glorfindel.

_Y también al aguafiestas..._

Llegaron a una de esas terrazas abiertas que abundaban por Rivendel, con vistas al río y cuya única bóveda eran las estrellas. Los gemelos y compañía tambíen habían trabajado en la decoración del lugar, colocando bancos, sillas, plantas, cojines y una mesa con diversas vituallas. Antes que nadie pudiera moverse o decir algo, Elrohir comenzó con voz potente y grave lo que sin duda parecía un discurso:

-Un año más, nos hemos reunido aquí para conmemorar el solsticio de verano, esta fiesta nos recuerda el nacimiento y el ocaso no sólo de los días, si no tambien de las edades...

_Ostras, no me jodas, esto es más aburrido que el discurso del Rey en Nochebuena. _

Todos parecían pensar como Lunnaris pues miraban a Elrohir como si de pronto se hubiera transformado en Ancalagón El Negro.

-Es bromaaaaaa -dijo entonces Elrohir al ver las caras de todos los presentes- ¡A beber y a comer todos! Y aunque entre las costumbres de los elfos no está la de beber cerveza, en honor a Lunnaris, esta noche disponemos de un par de barriles, a todos los Edain les encanta.

_Gracias Dios, te debo una, aunque dada mi situación actual casi podría decirse que estamos en paz... _

Los elfos y Lunnaris se acercaron a la mesa y Lunnaris se sirvió en una copa plateada algo de cerveza de un barril, pues no quería beber más vino de Dor-como-se-llamara por si se pillaba la cogorza del año y terminaba cantando Asturias patria querida. Pero si cogió uno de los pastelitos de hojaldre y nata que había dispuestos en las bandejas. Glorfindel por su parte si se sirvió vino, dado que el aguante de los elfos era mucho mayor al de los humanos en este sentido.

Se sentó junto a Glorfindel en uno de los bancos y como siempre charlaron animadamente entre más copas de vino y cerveza. Para ser francos, ambos se estaban achispando un poco, de hecho, ya había por allí algunos elfos algo más que contentillos haciendo entre ellos competiciones de destreza: volteretas, el pino... Glorfindel los miró y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, pero tampoco hizo nada para detenerlos. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la balustrada, Lunnaris lo siguió y ambos se apoyaron en silencio sobre la barandilla.

-Lunnaris... -dijo el elfo en voz baja con la vista perdida en el horizonte- ¿qué significa tu nombre? -preguntó de pronto girandose hacia ella.

-Pues... veras, no es exactamente mi nombre, es un pseudónimo, lo saqué de una de mis novelas preferidas y significa "portadora de la magia".

-Portadora de la magia... -repitió Glorfindel algo ensimismado- Y no es tu verdadero nombre.

-Algunas personas me conocen por Lunnaris, y otras por el nombre que mis padres me pusieron al nacer, así que en cierto modo si es mi verdadero nombre porque es el que yo he elegido para mí. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas en mi mundo me conocen por mi nombre natal -respondió ella, negando así implícitamente responder la pregunta velada de Glorfindel sobre su nombre verdadero.

-Dado que en tu mundo no hay magia y conociendo tu caracter... en cierto modo no podías haber escogido mejor nombre -afirmó el elfo.

-¿Y eso porqué? -preguntó con curiosidad Lunnaris.

-Porque tu cabeza está llena de sueños y fantasías de las que haces partícipe a todos los que te rodean. Rompes su rutina y su monótona realidad. Y en un mundo en el que no existe magia, eso es lo mas parecido a ella, por tanto eres en cierta forma, una portadora de magia... -respondió Glorfindel.

Lunnaris se quedó boquiabierta. En su mundo solían decir que la muchacha estaba en las nubes y que a veces tenía ideas de bombero jubilado pero los que participaban de estas ideas no podían negar que habían pasado un buen rato, un momento de evasión extraño y divertido. Lunnaris tenía por costumbre proponer cosas tales como una guerra de agua, un juego de roll, excursiones espontáneas... Glorfindel, con esa afirmación, parecía conocerla bastante bien.

En ese momento, un jóven elfo se acercó a Glorfindel y dijo:

- Lord Glorfindel, ¿porqué no nos deleitas con una canción?

Varios presentes emitieron opiniones afirmativas al respecto y los elfos se sentaron formando un círculo cerrado y Glorfindel se situó en el centro, de pié. Comenzó a cantar una canción en lenguaje élfico con una voz casi celestial. Era una voz musical y armónica y a la vez cargada de sentimiento. En cada nota que emitía el elfo, parecía que vibraba un sentimiento profundo de su alma. Lunnaris se sintió alcanzada por la canción, como si las palabras la envolvieran como una suave caricia, como si esa canción luchara por llegar desde el alma de Glorfindel al corazón de Lunnaris...

Cuando terminó, después de unos segundos en silencio, los elfos comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a Glorfindel por tal excelente canción. Hasta Elrohir dijo:

-Vaya Glorfindel, parece que tenemos que invitarte más años a esta fiesta con nosotros.

-Ha sido hermoso sin duda... ¿Quién es ella, Glorfindel? -preguntó Elladan.

Glorfindel calló y sólo esbozo una media sonrisa.

-¿Ella? -quiso saber Lunnaris que no sabía muy bien de que iba el tema aunque lo intuía.

-Ella, Lunnaris, me refiero a la mujer de la que Glorfindel hablaba en su canción -aclaró Elladan.

Pero Glorfindel ya no estaba allí, estaba charlando con otro grupo de elfos cercanos a la mesa sirviéndose más vino. Lunnaris se acercó a él e hizo lo mismo con la cerveza... Aún quedaba mucha noche para averiguiar quien era esa dama... y mucho vino...

Fin del capítulo.

Dejad reviews, porfa, con críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, correcciones, flames... ya sabéis, libertad de expresión.


End file.
